The Hunted
by MissHellsing666
Summary: AU: Olivia didn't think much about it when she agreed to join the Grant Presidential Campaign. She just saw it as a job to do to take away the loneliness she felt having her husband away. Little did she know that it would set her in the eyes of a man that always gets what he wants and doesn't care how he has to go about getting it. Olivia/OC, OOC Fitz
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my third Scandal fanfiction and for this one I wanted to be a little different. So I don't get any complaints about this I wanted to put a few things out there. This is NOT an Olitz story. So don't come in the comments with that stuff. There are some changes(but not much really considering) in character that might make somebody uncomfortable/mad what have you. This is a fanfiction that I'm writing using characters from Shonda Rhimes' Scandal. That being said, if you are still reading after this, I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 1

Fitz couldn't stop thinking about the woman who sat before him. This Olivia woman was just everything he had always wanted. From her personality to her beautiful looks, she was like his ideal woman. She challenged him in ways he wasn't used to and he found it very…attractive. He had to thank Cyrus greatly for bring her around him. Otherwise he might have never met such a brilliant and amazing woman.

"Governor Grant?" She called him in that smooth voice getting him out his day dream about her.

"Yes?" He said looking at her face. He could stare at her all day. She had beautiful flawless chocolate skin, dark brown eyes, and a curvy yet slim figure. It was like God build her just for him. She currently had her hair pulled back wearing a white blouse and dark blue jeans.

"I know you're tired but we have to get everything in order for your Georgia Event. Super Tuesday is just around the corner." Olivia smiled. She had such a lovely smile and such lush lips that Fitz just wanted to kiss them even if it was for a second. Well that among other things.

"Of course we do." He said returning a smile of his own as they got back to work.

"How was that?" He said after finishing his speech. Fitz wanted to please her badly. Olivia gave a nod showing she approved.

"Much better." Olivia said. He was relieved she liked his performance. Fitz had always been the type of man who did as he pleased not caring what people think of him unless it was something he was after. In this case it was Olivia. He wanted her to want him as badly as he wanted her. The past few weeks she had been here truly changed him.

When she first came in he was thrown off by her brash personality and how she easily she removed the blinders and mask he had worked for the longest to build. For her to pick apart the flaws he had spent time so carefully trying to hide through him for a loop. At first it angered him to the point he wanted her dismissed but as he thought about it he felt a slight sense of relief that he didn't have to hide himself especially around her. He loved how she stood up to him when everybody else was afraid to speak. That slowly led to his attraction to her. It helped that she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen as well.

As much he wanted Olivia there was a problem that would stop them from being together….he was married to a woman who he truly despised. He was only with her for convenience. Mellie was the perfect political wife, a mere prop for him as maneuvered his way up the political ladder. She was a prop who at times, however, didn't know her role, which irritated him greatly. The less time she was around him the better for both their sakes. He would give anything to be rid of her so he can openly go after Olivia.

"I think we can rest up for now." Olivia got up looking at her watch.

"Is there something you need to do?" Fitz said. He noticed she would occasionally look at her watch during their speech rehearsal. At first he thought she was timing him but realized it was actually for other reasons.

"Yes. I'm expecting a call tonight." Olivia said.

"Oh really, from who if you don't mind me asking?" Fitz said. He figured it was probably something about the campaign she had to go over with.

"It's from my husband." Olivia said thinking nothing of it. Fitz's mouth almost dropped to the floor when he heard that. For a split second it felt like somebody had punched him in the gut.

"Your…husband?" Fitz said. Olivia was married too? How could this be? When did this happen!? He knew Olivia wasn't the type to talk about her personal life but still…how did he miss this information?!

"Yes you didn't know I was married." Olivia chuckled as she showed him her hand with her wedding band on it. Fitz couldn't believe this. Another man was already married to Olivia? He finally found the one and she was already somebody else's?

"Where is he now?" Fitz said.

"He's overseas right now. He's a Colonel in the Marines Corp. His name is Ethan." Olivia said.

"Ah a Military man, I see..." He said.

"Yeah he is...he's on tour over there right now. He won't be back for a couple of Months."

"How long has he been gone?" Fitz said.

"Almost five months." Olivia said.

"Wow that sucks….you must feel lonely…" Fitz said.

"That's the breaks of being a military wife during war time. My husband gets a call and next thing I know we're in two different countries for almost a year. Also because of his position we have to plan our calls since he is so busy."

"I see…" Fitz said. Olivia didn't seem too happy in her marriage either. Maybe…there was a chance after all.

"Well let me go get this call. You go over your speech and we'll do a run through tomorrow morning." Olivia said.

"Alright, goodnight." Fitz said as she walked out his room. Olivia rushed to her own room and turned on her laptop. She looked at the Icon waiting for her husband to come on looking at the clock.

"Hey beautiful." Her husband Ethan popped up on the screen. He had blonde hair and blue eyes with a muscular frame. Olivia noticed her husband seemed to be growing a beard a bit.

"Hi handsome." She smiled seeing his face.

"How is everything going with you?" He said.

"Fine. You know I joined Governor Grant's Campaign?"

"Really? I thought we were a Sally Langston household?" He teased making Olivia chuckle.

"No YOU were a Langston supporter. I'm the apolitical." Olivia said.

"Then WHY are YOU on a Republican Campaign?" He said.

"Because my former Mentor Cyrus Beane asked me to join." Olivia said.

"Understandable." He chuckled. Her husband was a bit on the conservative side but he really had no interest in politics that didn't involve the military and foreign policy. In fact he found it quit annoying at how the politicians in DC would play games on such subjects just to gain brownie points.

"So what's this Governor Grant like so far?" he asked.

"He's a pretty good guy for the most part. He has a bit of an ego but that's with all politicians. Other than that he's alright. He has something I think I can work with. Of course he and his wife don't get along."

"Dead marriage and only fronting for the Cameras?" Ethan said.

"Yep we're working on that though. Well…trying to work on that." Olivia said. She could talk to her husband about these things because Ethan wasn't the type to run his mouth off to people.

"Oh the wonderful world of Politics." Ethan said.

"Oh don't start." Olivia said. She knew he was going to go in on one of his famous "all politicians do is play games" rants.

"Hey I am just a simple solider so whoever wins it depends on where I go and when I get a raise." Ethan said.

"Well…hopefully if everything works out you'll be home soon." Olivia said.

"I hope so." Ethan said.

"How long do I have you right now?" Olivia said.

"Well it's morning over here so I don't have to go out for 30 more minutes."

"And when can I expect your next call or video chat?" She saw that look on his face change. Ethan was wondering how he would tell her the news but Olivia already knew what it meant.

"You don't know yet do you?" Olivia said knowing this song and dance.

"No…there was…an attack earlier today. So I might have to help lead my troops there so I'm not sure…"

"I understand. Please…just be careful and…come home to me in safely in one piece."

"You got it and don't make that look." Ethan said seeing her face getting full of worry. He didn't like to tell her there was a chance he was going to be in combat. As a Marine he and his Squad were first on the frontlines before everybody else.

"When are you heading out there?" Olivia said.

"Tomorrow morning. We have to go over our battle strategy today."

"Okay…" Olivia said. She dreaded getting that 3am phone call or the Soldiers at her door telling her that her husband was hurt or worst. Sometimes she would have nightmares about it and wake up screaming. Then the next day she was dreading every phone call that came to her or somebody arriving to visit her front door. The couple was pulled out of their thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Ethan said noticing it was from his end.

"Colonel Daniels, they want you to come on now sir." One of the Soldiers told him.

"Very well. I'll be right there." Ethan said looking back at the screen at his wife.

"I have to go. I love you." He said.

"I love you too…be careful." Olivia said blowing him a kiss. Ethan acted like her caught it returned one to her then logged off. Olivia closed her computer leaning back in her bed.

"Those are the breaks of being a Military wife." She told herself as she got herself ready to turn in for the evening. Olivia crawled into bed and held her pillow tight out of habit when her husband was gone. This was going to be the longest he had been away from her and things were getting dangerous on top of that.

"Please just bring him back to me." She said sending up a silent prayer to whoever would hear it as she went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who left good feedback. I'm honored. If you are following my Faith's Hands story, I am terribly sorry for the hold up on the next chapter, I had a bit of writer's block on it but I'll try my best to have as soon as I can. Anyways Enjoy. **

Chapter 2

Olivia threw herself in preparation for Super Tuesday trying not to think about Ethan. She kept her phone beside her at all times just in case he called her. Other than that she went along like normal so that she would not seem like nothing was wrong which seemed to work for everybody else around her. Everyone else except Fitz.

He saw there seemed to be some change in her off the bat. He looked at his beloved wondering what was causing her such anxiety when it dawned on him. This all started after she had her call with her husband. If it was because of him this was a big problem. Fitz didn't like seeing Olivia flustered like this.

"Olivia?" He said getting her attention.

"Yes Governor?" Olivia said rushing about. Fitz hated when she called him Governor or Grant. He just wanted her to call him Fitz.

"May I see you for a second?" He said pulling her aside.

"Yes?" Olivia said wondering what he wanted.

"Something wrong? You want to talk about it?" He said.

"Well you look down in Montana and Kansas but that should change soon when we visit. Also your Georgia numbers are picking up, Alabama still close…"

"I'm not talking about this election. I'm talking about you." He said. Olivia looked up at him.

"I'm fine." She said about to go back to work when Fitz pulled her aside.

"Are you sure you're okay? Is something going on?" Fitz said legitimately concerned.

"Okay maybe I'm a little tired but it's Super Tuesday so it's worth it." Olivia said.

"Again I'm not talking about the election I'm talking about you." Fitz could see she was dancing around the question.

"I don't want to have this discussion right now Governor Grant. I need to get back in there and get things situated for Super Tuesday please." Olivia said simply. He didn't need to know her personal business beside she didn't want to talk about it either. What exactly would there be to discuss? She was going to tell him she was scared of hearing about her husband injured or dead. That sometimes she would be up at night worrying about him so she barely got any sleep? Yeah that would be a GREAT conversation to have with her boss.

Fitz studied her face seeing if the reasoning for her distress would suddenly pop out and show itself to him when he realized her face. He wore it himself at times pretending everything was okay. He knew she was hiding something because he would be doing the same. He wondered if she and Ethan had a fight. If so Fitz hated him making Olivia feel this way but another part of him was thankful for him doing so.

"Very well Olivia. Go on." Fitz said letting her go back to work. He formulated a plan in his mind to get her to talk later when his thoughts were interrupted by Cyrus.

"Hey come on we got to get you ready for your event today. Then we got to hit the road." Cyrus said.

"Of course." Fitz said walking with him. It was simple enough just a little Garden event. As Fitz worked his magic on the crowd he kept an eye on Olivia. She was busy talking to staffers among other things. She seemed to be still on Autopilot right now. After the event was over they were off to the next stop. He peaked over at Olivia seeing she was still in business mode on the bus. He got up and walked over to sit next to her.

"Hey may I sit?" Fitz said.

"Sure." Olivia said not looking away from her laptop. Fitz sat down in the seat beside her looking at her focused on work. He always thought it was so cute to see her so focus on her work. Right now though, he could feel a sense of worry in her.

"How are we doing?" He said.

"We won't know poll numbers till tomorrow but I think we pulled it off." She said.

"So where next?" Fitz said. That wasn't the answer he wanted but he would let it slide for now. After all he would get all of that information later.

"Well as much as I hate to say it we'll just skip Montana since that's a Sally Langston state and you also don't really need it that much. We will however focus more on Missouri and Illinois you look like you're up so that shouldn't be a problem." She said.

"Okay." He said leaning back.

"So Super Tuesday will be here the day after tomorrow…"

"Yes it will be." Olivia said.

"I need you to do me a favor that evening when it's over." Fitz said.

"What's that?" Olivia said.

"You'll see." He said giving her wink before getting up. Olivia looked over wondering what he was up to. She shrugged it off and went back to her work.

* * *

Olivia walked into her hotel room putting her stuff down. She went into the bathroom and started the shower. She was going to sleep good tonight hopefully since she was so dead tired from Super Tuesday. Fitz told everyone to take the morning off so they didn't have to wake up too early tomorrow. After taking a relaxing shower she started putting on her clothes when she got a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She said grabbing her robe quickly and went to the door.

"It's me." She heard Fitz's voice. Olivia wondered what he wanted when she opened the door.

"Yes sir?" Olivia said.

"You're not going to bed already are you?" He said seeing her robe. It was a black Japanese robe with flowers on it. He would pull it off her and throw her on the floor in a minute. He could imagine seeing Olivia's naked body. He sure it was a beautiful sight.

"More like taking a nap what's up?" She said letting him in the room.

"Oh good they did put it in here." He said walking over to her table. Olivia looked over and saw a bottle of wine and two glasses. She had been in such a rush to get into the shower she didn't even look around her room.

"Why is that in my room?" she gave an eyebrow raised.

"Because this election has been running us both ragged and I wanted to have a drink with somebody. Also I thought we have a mini celebration since we did so well today." Fitz said as he poured them both glasses. Dinner would be here for them soon enough.

"Why me? Why not Cyrus?" Olivia said getting suspicious. What did he want to talk to her about? What was with the wine?

"Well let me rephrase that…I wanted a drink with you." He said walking over handing her the glass. She hesitated and took the glass. Olivia didn't feel too comfortable about all of this. Fitz was acting strange right now. He walked over to the sofa in her room sitting down.

"Come on." He said patting the seat beside him. Olivia hesitated and walked over sitting beside him keeping a bit of distance between them. Fitz didn't like it but he hoped that they would get closer after this in more ways than one.

"Let me know how you like it I told them to get the best." Olivia gave the wine a sip.

"It's good." She said.

"As much as it cost it better be." Fitz said taking sip himself.

"You didn't use campaign funds did you?" Olivia asked.

"Of course not, this was out of pocket." He said.

"Good." Olivia said.

"So…now that Super Tuesday is over and we have a bit of relaxing to do…talk to me. What's going on with you?"

"I worked myself a little more than I should have that's all." Olivia said.

"You haven't been the same since that phone call you had with your husband. Is everything okay?" Fitz said getting straight to the point.

"I don't want to talk about it." Olivia said. She hadn't heard from him in over a week. Every day she didn't get a call on her cell or on her laptop the more worried she got. She just wanted him to say he's alright and that would be that.

"Hey look…you know all the secrets of my dead marriage. I've vented before about Mellie and me. You can vent to me if you want to it's only fair."

"My marriage doesn't have anything to do with your campaign." She said.

"No but it's looks like my best staffer's mind is wandering and I want her to be at her best." He said. His plan was simple. Get her to open up about her husband. How she might have been lonely, how they might have exchanged words and he swoop in as Mr. Understanding bringing her more to his side.

"Very well." Olivia said taking a hard gulp of wine.

"My husband is of course a Colonel…the day we talked he was going to get ready to go to the front lines. I haven't heard from him since and it's been driving me crazy. I'm scared…he might be hurt, he was kidnapped, he's missing, or he's dead and they're trying to locate me now…" Olivia said.

"I see…" Fitz said. That wasn't in his plan but if her husband got killed in battle well…that would just make his work much easier. Coming to the rescue of a grieving widow was easier than wrecking a seemingly stable marriage.

"I just feel selfish sometimes…I'm worried about being alone and he's over there fighting in the war. He has bullets and bombs going off everywhere. I'm here…safe and sound."

"Well that's what he does…he deals with the bullets and the bombs so you wouldn't have to…so none of us have to here." Fitz had to be careful not to sound like a politician right now but the "concerned friend".

"Yeah…it's funny…I never imagined I marry a military man. I didn't think that life was for me and here I am living it. I remember when I first met him and he just took my breath away. Maybe it was the uniform or something but…I just knew at that moment I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. You ever had that? You just know off bat after the first meeting…you can't imagine your life without this person?"

"Yeah I can…" Fitz said. He really knew what she meant by that personally. He felt the same way about her. The moment he laid eyes on her and heard the first few words out of her mouth he had fallen for her. He knew the desires of wanting to be near her in more ways than one. He would give anything to receive the same amount of affection he had from her.

"I guess it was worth the whole Military Lifestyle." Fitz said.

"It is. I mean I'm grateful because of what he does and I'm very proud of him for it. Also it wasn't all bad. I got to go see a lot of places traveling with him. We lived in Germany for over a year."

"My goodness how was that?" Fitz said.

"It was…Different. It's a nice country but…neither of us were fans of German food so we cooked a lot or went to specialty restaurants. I worked for the Ambassador while I was there as well. Sometimes we hop the train to Italy for the weekend. It was fun I'll say. We also stayed in Japan for a while as well. We both love Japanese Food so we were in heaven."

"I didn't know that. I should put you down as a foreign policy advisor." Fitz said making Olivia chuckle.

"You want Foreign Policy you need to talk to my husband he's WAY better on that front than I am. Don't tell him I told you that though, I'll never here the end of it."

"Well if he ever has time I would like that from him. I mean we can say and do so much from the comfort of being here in the US. It's different when you are talking to an actual solider in combat. I mean I was in the Navy but…I didn't face Combat like he's doing right now."

"He'll probably say he can't talk to you because he's under orders but he might help you out a bit." She said.

"Fair enough." Fitz said.

"I just hope I talk to him soon…" Olivia said.

"You will." Fitz rubbed her shoulder. He pulled her close to him and was glad she didn't him push away. He had some rethinking to do. It seemed that distance aside Olivia and Ethan's marriage was the complete opposite of his and Mellie. That was okay he liked the challenge. He was going to end up with Olivia no matter what.

"Thank you Governor Grant…I needed to get that off my shoulders." Olivia said.

"Thank me by calling me by my name." Fitz said.

"Alright…thank you Fitz." She gave him a smile he loved. He wanted her to keep giving him smiles like that and boast about him as she did her husband.

"Thank you. Now then are you hungry I got food on the way."

"Not really but I guess I can have something light."

"Excellent." He said. He remembered watching what she liked to order on the trail so he made sure the hotel brought one of her favorites. Fitz went and pretended to order dinner for them and sure enough room service came right after.

"Whoa this hotel is fast." Olivia said getting their food since it was her room.

"Yeah it is." Fitz said as they sat back down to eat.

"Wow they got this order perfect." Olivia said enjoying her dinner.

"I'm glad. Don't worry about this it's part of the campaign." He said.

"Great." She said eating. Fitz ate his own food but kept looking back at his dinner guest. He could imagine just being like this with her for the rest of his life. Being in her presence just calmed his soul like no other he had ever met. Fitz peaked over at her bed and looked back at Olivia in her robe.

He wanted to snatch it off her and place her on that very bed. He could imagine kissing those beautiful lips of hers while he pushed her down on it. He would kiss down her wanting body till he made her aroused.

"Fitz…" He could literally hear her calling his name.

"Fitz?" Olivia shoved him out of his erotic dream of her.

"Yes?" He blinked. He scolded himself because now she had a worried look on her face. She probably was going to tell him to go to his room and get some rest.

"You seemed out of it are you okay?" She felt his forehead making sure he didn't have a fever. Fitz caught a glimpse of her robe showing a bit of cleavage. He didn't alert her so he could enjoy the view. Boy did he want to put his mouth and hands there so bad.

"Yeah I'm fine. I don't think I'm dying or anything." Fitz joked to ease the mood.

"I would hope not or I would be upset having done all this work for nothing." Olivia chuckled.

"Yeah that would be bad." Fitz said.

"Sure would. Well I'm going to go on to bed. Thank you for dinner and the wine. You get some rest yourself." Olivia said getting up.

"Of course." Fitz didn't want to leave just yet but he had to for now. He noticed Olivia did seem a bit on the tired side herself and he didn't want to be a bother to her. He got up and Olivia walked him out the room.

"Thank you again Olivia for everything." He said.

"You're welcome and thank you." She smiled at him again and he left out. Fitz felt that went well enough. It would have been better if he and Olivia could have gone a bit further but he took what he could get for now.

As Olivia finished getting ready for bed she saw her phone go off. She hesitated then grabbed it and smiled at number.

"Hey there Handsome." Olivia said answering it.

"Hi beautiful." She heard Ethan's voice at the other end.

"What took you so long to call me? I was worried." Olivia said.

"I'm sorry it just…things got really intense over here...I lost track of time."

"I know...I'm just glad to hear your voice. Are you doing okay?" Olivia said thanking whoever listened to her prayers that he was okay.

"Yep, I'm good. No injuries or stuff like that. So how is it going over there back home?"

"I 'm good now that I'm hearing your voice." Olivia said making him smile.

"I'm honored. How is your campaign going?" Ethan said.

"So far the election is going great. Good little Sweep on Super Tuesday. He pretty much has the nomination down now."

"Excellent. Excellent, I'm glad to see my baby is on top of her game as well." Ethan said.

"How, about your mission?" Olivia said.

"That went well I'm glad to say. Even better except for some injuries and a few close calls we didn't lose anybody in battle."

"That is great news." Olivia said.

"Yeah and since that's over with things should be a bit calmer now so I won't really have to face these type of things for a while."

"I'm glad." Olivia said relieved.

"Yep, so…what are you wearing right now?" Ethan said making her giggle.

"I'm wearing the black kimono you bought me in Japan with the cherry blossoms on it."

"And under that?" He said.

"I'm wearing your Marines shirt." Olivia said. She always wore them to bed. It made her feel so much closer to him.

"So that's what happened to it." Ethan said making her laugh.

"You gave it to me before you left remember."

"Right, Right. I did. Now what's under that?" Ethan said.

"My panties and if you ask me what's under that I'm smacking you when you get home." Olivia said making her husband laugh this time.

"Oh you know me so well." Ethan said.

"Of course I do. We've been together how long?" Olivia said.

"Almost 10 years and I've enjoyed every minute of it." He said making her smile.

"I have too. You need to hurry this stupid tour up though. I'm bored and lonely over here."

"Yes ma'am. I'll do my best." He smiled.

"Also don't think you're getting off that easy what are YOU wearing?" Olivia said.

"Let's see...I'm still mostly in uniform. I have my Dogs tags necklace my wife had made for me before I left. I always wear it no matter what." Olivia smiled at that.

"Good you better not lose it either."

"Don't lose my shirt either." Ethan said making her laugh.

"I love you big head." Olivia said.

"I love you too sweet cheeks." Ethan said.

"Can you video chat right now?"

"Nah I'm not near my computer. Technically I'm still in field I'm just in a safe zone that allows up to make calls back to states. However…I should be back at my barracks later on so that should be about morning for you and evening for me."

"Sounds good. I can't wait to see your face." Olivia said yawning.

"Well I don't want to hold you up. I just wanted to call and say I love you. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Okay. I love you too Ethan." Olivia said hanging up relieved.

"Thank you so much." She looked up to the heavens and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fitz couldn't help but smile at how Olivia was acting today. She wasn't in her autopilot mode of the past week. She seemed more relaxed and energized. He wondered if it was because of their dinner yesterday. It made him feel good to think he was the cause of her more cheerful mood.

"You're in high spirits today." He said to Olivia.

"Yes I am." Olivia said smiling thinking about Ethan. She had just gotten off a Video Call with him before she came in to work.

"Do you know why?" Fitz said.

"I sure do." Olivia said.

"How is that?" Fitz said wondering if she was going to thank him again for their talk.

"Ethan called me last night. He's okay." Olivia said with a smile.

"Oh that's great…." Fitz said feeling his own mood sour.

"I know right. We talked last night and then this morning on video call. It was so nice to see his face."

"I'm sure it was…" Fitz said now annoyed by her cheerful mood. Damn that Ethan.

"I got to thank you though Fitz. You said don't worry and look what happen." Okay that was a little bit better to him but still...

"My pleasure and if you ever want to talk I'm here." Fitz said. Olivia nodded and went back to work. Of all the times Ethan had to make himself know it just HAD to be last night. Fitz once seemly good day turned sour that quickly. It couldn't have gotten any worst.

"Hello everyone." Fitz perked up at the sound of the voice. It couldn't be…please don't let it be who he think it was….

"Hi there Mellie." Olivia went over and hugged her. Fitz noticed those two women were very friendly among each other for the most part.

"Hi there Olivia. You look lovely. It's been a minute with all these different stops."

"Thank you. You look good as well. Thanks again for working your magic up in Virginia and Massachusetts."

"My pleasure and thank you so much for all you've been doing. We wouldn't have made it this far without all your help." Mellie said.

"Thank you very much. Now come on let's get you ready for the joint event tomorrow."

"Of course, I'm just rambling." Mellie said. The two women walked over and went over things. Fitz didn't like that his wife was here. This was going to make things a bit complicated for a while. He could try to still get away for some alone time with her but Mellie's presence made things more difficult.

"Fitz could you come here please?" Olivia said snapping him out his thoughts of course.

"Of course." Fitz said sitting down.

"Since Super Tuesday won us a big lead we can focus a bit more on the General Election so you guys will have to make a few more joint appearances as well of course Mellie being a surrogate."

"Sounds good to me." Mellie said not thinking much of it. Fitz wasn't looking forward to being around Mellie more because this was going to result in him being around Olivia less.

"Oh there you all are." Cyrus walked in.

"Hey there how we doing?" Olivia said as he sat down with them.

"I got some great news. Langston might be very close to dropping out the race all together. "

"That's wonderful!" Mellie said excited.

"It is. Of course we got to think of Fitz's VP." Cyrus said.

"Sally will solidify the Base while Fitz is the more moderate candidate." Olivia said.

" That sounds like a good idea to me." Fitz said.

"We'll just promise her a Supreme Court Pick and what not so that will help bring her more along." Cyrus said.

"Excellent Idea." Olivia said as they all went on more with their strategy.

* * *

Fitz stood in the Elevator on his way back up with Olivia. He couldn't help but stare at her. She looked too good right now even though she seemed tired. Fitz had just wrapped up his speech as the Official Nominee for the Republican Ticket at the RNC.

"So...that went well…" Fitz said trying to make small talk. For some reason he always got tongue tied around her.

"Yes it did. You did a GREAT job." Olivia smiled.

"You seem exhausted…" He said.

"Well I had to do some things plus get you prepped for your acceptance speech tonight. Hence why I'm not out partying with everyone." Olivia said.

"You know I'm here to talk if something is wrong?" Fitz said.

"I'm fine…" Olivia said. Fitz knew she was lying immediately.

"Olivia…I told you that you don't have to hide things from me." Fitz said.

"It's nothing really. I was just thinking about Ethan…I haven't heard from him lately." Ethan again? The man was thousands of miles away yet he was a constant Thorn in Fitz's side.

"I'm sure he's okay…I mean he'll be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas won't he?" Fitz suggested. He looked as Olivia shook her head slowly.

"He won't be home by then. I won't see him till around New Years." Olivia sighed. Fitz could see this was bothering her more than she let on. Of course this also put his mind to work.

"Why don't you spend the Holidays with us?" He suggested.

"What?" Olivia said looking up.

"I wouldn't feel right knowing you were spending the most wonderful time of the year alone. Beside I'm sure Mellie would be happy to have you there as well." Mellie usually went to visit her family so it was a perfect chance to be alone with Olivia.

"I don't want to impose on you guys." Olivia said.

"No imposing at all. If everything works out which I have a feeling it will…you'll be the reason I'm sitting in the Oval Office next year. Even in the off chance we don't I still owe you a lot." Fitz said.

"I guess…I'll think about it." Olivia said.

"Thank you and when you do let me know please." Fitz said. He would so love spending the holidays with her win or lose. He could imagine holding Olivia watching the fire place like he had seen on film. As the two of them reached the floor the two were met with a lot of the campaigners celebrating.

"There he is! Come on!" They said seeing Fitz.

"Um…" Fitz said looked back at Olivia as they dragged him on.

"You have fun I'm going to bed." Olivia said waving to him with a smile.

"Okay…" Fitz said walking out looking back. He hated leaving her alone like that. He watched her as the elevator door closed and went up. He put on his Political face for his campaign staff but that grew tiring after a while.

"Cyrus I'm going to my room." Fitz said after faking it for a few minutes.

"You sure?" Cyrus asked.

"Yeah I'm exhausted." He didn't want to be bothered with this anyway right now.

"Well go ahead and get your strength up sir. You did good today." Cyrus said patting his shoulder.

Fitz nodded and headed up to his room which was on the same floor as Olivia's. He hoped she had changed into her robe again. He knocked on her hotel door and sure enough she answered in her pretty black robe.

"I thought you were partying with the others?" She asked.

"_I rather stay with you…"_ Fitz wanted to say badly but caught himself before it slipped out.

"I wanted to check on you. You didn't seem too well on the Elevator." He said instead.

"I'm fine Fitz." Olivia said trying to assure him.

"You sure?" He made a look to let her know he wasn't buying it.

"Well…not really but I'll be okay. You go on back to the Party and enjoy yourself." Olivia saw that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"Alright you may come in for a while." She said.

"Thank you Olivia." Fitz said as he walked inside closing the door. He watched her behind sway from left to right in her robe. It was so ripe for the picking but he had to keep his hands to himself.

"Are you hungry? I can order us some Dinner?" Fitz said trying to refocus.

"I guess I could have a little something." Olivia said.

"Great." Fitz said looking at the menu. He would have them bring up some wine as well. While he ordered Olivia went into her bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. Fitz got off the phone with Room service and looked at the door that lead to Olivia's bathroom. He heard the shower was still running. He walked over slowly to peak in on her and indeed she was still taking a shower. The Steam was clouding his view of her. He left the door open slightly so he could get a view of her later and waited.

Sure enough the shower stopped and he quickly made his way back over to his peephole. He saw her in a towel fresh out the shower. Her face was a little flush from the heat and she had pinned up her hair. Only a mere piece of fabric separated his eyes from her beautiful flesh.

Olivia didn't let him wait long as she dropped the towel down to her feet revealing her body to him. Fitz got aroused quickly from the site of her flawless brown skin still damp from the shower. Her perky breasts that he only got a slight glimpse of were fully out with lovely dark brown nipples. Her plump bottom that he saw in her robe looked as firm and soft as he imagined. He would have loved to put his hands on it along with her thick hips.

Olivia got her lotion and started to apply to herself all over which turned him on even more. Fitz could see himself walking into the bathroom and giving her delicate neck a kissed while he cuffed her perfect breasts. Slowly he worked his hands down her flat stomach and landed on her hips. Her skin was soft as he had dreamed. Then his hand went between her legs. He could see Olivia leaning back on him as she got as aroused as he was. Fitz heard a noise that got him out of his daze.

"Room Service!" It was the waiter with the food. He looked back to see Olivia had slipped into a yellow lingerie set that fit perfectly on her form. Olivia grabbed her husband's Marine shirt along with a long legged pair of Pajama bottoms and put her robe back on.

Fitz pulled himself away from his viewing spot just in time to hear the door knock a second time and he went to answer it. The waiter put the food down for him and left out after getting a tip from Fitz. Fitz pasted a bit to get himself together. He was so turned on seeing Olivia naked he was having a bit of a time keeping his composure. He decided to take his frustration out on the bottle of wine that was brought to them. Olivia walked out the bathroom shortly after.

"That smells good." She said walking over to the table.

"It does." Fitz said being a gentleman getting her seat for her.

"Thank you." Olivia said sitting down.

"You're welcome." He said sitting down himself.

"You okay?" Olivia said noticing something seemed wrong.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine just hungry." Fitz said giving her assuring smile. He totally wasn't having dreams about screwing her just now. Olivia returned it as they began to eat. He was enjoying this way better than any party. The two talked about the campaign and each other. That was the routine. Fitz would find some reason for them to be alone to have dinner or something else and they would just talk after business was over with. He cherished these moments with her. Fitz never got to really open up like this to anyone before so at first it was actually a bit scary to him. He learned to relax and let it flow after a while as did Olivia. He was more relieved she didn't bring up her husband this time around. Ethan had a way of creeping into their conversations that bugged Fitz a bit.

"Dinner was great thank you again." Olivia said as she walked to the sofa with a glass of the wine Fitz ordered with their dinner.

"You're welcome Mrs. Daniels." He smiled sitting down beside her after placing their treys outside.

"Now just because you have the official nomination doesn't mean you can't just slack off now. This is crunch time."

"I know. I won't let you down." Fitz said.

"You better not I didn't do all this work for nothing." Olivia laughed.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Fitz said.

"I still need to think about it. I don't like imposing on people."

"You're not imposing. Again we would love to have you over." He said. He was already making arrangements in his head how he would have them spend the holidays together. He was really looking forward to them spending that time with her.

"Thank you Fitz." Olivia smiled. He just loved it when she spoke his name.

"My pleasure." Fitz returned it.

"Ah man…I can't believe what is coming up next. We have to prepare you for your first General Election debate and everything." Olivia leaned to him tired from just thinking about what was coming up. Fitz did everything in his power to not grope her. He put his hand on her shoulder to not make it seem awkward. Imagines of her nude body kept creeping back in his head. He mentally scolded himself to stop getting so worked up cause if he got an erection with Olivia right there…

"I'm not going to get any sleep." She said.

"Sorry." Fitz said apologizing for more than one thing.

"Ah it's okay." Olivia said when they heard the phone go off.

"I wonder who that could be?" Olivia said getting up and going to her phone. Fitz didn't know who it was but he was already mad at them.

"Hello?" Olivia said. Fitz looked as her expression turn to a smile.

"Hi Ethan how are you?" She said. Now Fitz was really annoyed.

"I'm doing good. I just wanted to give you a call and tell you I love you. I can't speak long sadly." Ethan said.

"I understand but I'm just glad to hear your voice." Olivia said.

"Hey if you're not busy we could do a video chat tomorrow?"

"Sounds great to me." Olivia said. She was relieved to hear from him. The two made arrangements for their video chat and she got off the phone with a smile.

"That was Ethan." She said still smiling.

"I see he's doing well." Fitz said. Why hadn't a bomb gone off on him or something?

"He is. We're doing a video chat tomorrow. I'm so glad he told me he's okay."

"I'm sure you are." Fitz said making sure there wasn't any annoyance in his voice. Olivia walked back over to the Couch a little too cheerful. Fitz hated the cycle that followed with a call from Ethan. She was good for a while after they talked but then she would be back depressed thinking about him. He hated that Ethan did this to Olivia. If Olivia was his wife he wouldn't be putting her through these types of emotions. He would be trying his hardest to make sure she was happy all the time. Ethan didn't deserve her love and affection.

"Fitz are you okay?" Olivia shook him out of his thoughts.

"Yes I'm fine. Just thinking about what's next." Fitz said to not alarm her.

"Understandable." Olivia said rubbing his shoulder. Her touch was just so comforting to him. He was reduced to almost the state of a child at how she comforted him.

"I won't let you down Olivia. I promise." He said.

"Good to hear." Olivia smiled. He had to win this election. Not just for his own purposes, but for his Olivia. He wanted her to know all the hard work and time she spent pouring into him was worth it. He wanted her to have the same look of Pride she had in her eyes for him that she had for Ethan. He just had to do well for her if nobody else and he was going to make sure of it no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey there. I'm going to be doing some traveling these coming weeks so it might take some time with the Updates for this one and my Faith's Hands story but I'll do my best. Anyways hope you enjoy it. Warning: Sex Scene coming up.**

Chapter 4

Olivia walked outside seeing Fitz looking out at the lake. They just had his father's funeral so she felt it would be best if he had time to himself for a while. From what Olivia saw the two didn't have the best relationship but that was still Fitz's only living parent.

"Fitz…how are you doing?" Olivia said. Fitz perked up hearing her voice and turned to her. Olivia was wearing a black dress and shawl. She looked so beautiful right now. He saw her face looked very full of concern for him.

"Not too good." Fitz lied. He hated his father but he didn't think Olivia needed to know that. So he decided to play the grieving son role. His father decided to make himself know on the Campaign but Fitz wasn't having it. They had always been at each other's throats for as long as he could remember. He would be DAMNED if this man came in and ruined everything.

"If you want to talk I'm here." Olivia said going to him.

"Thank you." He caressed her cheek and held on to her. He loved being able to hold her like this. The Scent of her perfume and the warmth of her embrace just intoxicated him. Olivia didn't think too much of it since he was in mourning…even though she was slightly uncomfortable with it.

"I just don't know why it happened like this." Fitz said putting his best mourning face on. The truth was he was prepared to dance on Big Jerry's Grave when the coast was clear but for now he had to pretend he actually cared about the bastard.

"I don't know either." Olivia said trying to comfort him. She was buying into his mourning which was perfect to Fitz. She was as carrying and loving as he figured she would be.

"I mean we had our differences but he was still my father…" Fitz said seeing how much was too much before she stopped believing his grief. He almost did cartwheels when he found out his father died. His Poor Olivia, she didn't know how to take the news when she found out.

"I know…it must be hard you two can't resolve those things now." Olivia said.

"It is." Fitz said.

"It will be alright." Olivia caressed his head. Now it was time for him to go for the jugular.

"You know…I was out here thinking and…you know what he said to me?" Fitz looked at her.

"No what did he say?" Olivia said.

"He said…I would never be President and that I'm a loser. That was the last thing my own father said to me before he died."

"Oh my goodness." Olivia said stunned. She knew him and his father had tension between them but she didn't think it was THAT bad. Fitz saw he was slowly reeling her in. It was true him and his father got into it before he passed away just like they always did but Fitz ignored it as usual like he always did. He hadn't taken what that man said to heart since he was a kid.

"Yeah…I mean how could you say that to your own son? Who has been trying his whole life to just get your approval? Doing everything you wanted and you tell him he's a failure."

"You can't let that hurt you." Olivia said.

"You think I'll make a good President Olivia?" He said.

"Yes I think you will…I mean I don't see why you wouldn't be." She said. That made Fitz smile on the inside but he kept his mourning face on. She believed in him. He just had to win this now more than ever.

"Thank you Olivia for everything. I hope we can still be friends after this is all over."

"I don't see why not?" Olivia smiled at him as he kissed her hand in thanks. This was the woman he should have met all those years ago. She truly was the love of his life. The two went back inside the house after a while for dinner and to settle down for the evening. As Olivia relaxed in her room Fitz peaked at her and walked down to the other side of the house so he wouldn't be heard. He pulled out a cell phone and made a call.

"Hey it's me." Fitz said.

"Yes sir how may I help you?" The voice on the other end said.

"I'm in go ahead and do what needs to be done." Fitz said.

"You got it." The other person hung up to carry out the deed. Fitz hung up and walked back down to see Olivia. She was stretched out on her bed fast asleep in her Marines shirt. Fitz couldn't get over how adorable she looked right now in dream world. What he wouldn't give to go to sleep to and wake up to that face for the rest of his days.

He walked in quietly pulling the cover over her so she wouldn't be cold. He looked at her debating as he caressed her soft cheek. Fitz leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He saw her stir a bit but was relieved when she remained fast asleep.

"It's going to be alright…I promise." He smiled at her caressing the hair out her face. He turned off her lamp and walked out her room slowly closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Thank you everyone. We are officially going to DC!" Fitz congratulated his staff on a Job well done. The election was finally over and he was the new Presidential Elect.

"Congratulations Mr. Presidential Elect." Olivia said to him. She was glad the campaign was over and that they were all victorious.

"Thank you." Fitz said hugging her. He didn't want to let his beloved go. He was glad she was proud of him. He had gotten so close to her as the campaign went on. Olivia saw him as nothing more than a friend at most while he on the other hand had fallen deeper in love with her.

"I couldn't have done this without you." Fitz said.

"Of course." Olivia said.

"I mean that. I would have been knocked out in the primaries if it wasn't for you. Now I'm about to be in the White House. I owe you so much."

"Well when you put it that way it was my pleasure." Olivia smiled as he hugged her again.

"So you never did say…are you coming to Thanksgiving with us?" Fitz said hoping to make his holidays a good one as well.

"Well I thought about it and I decided…." All of a Sudden Olivia stopped talking and made a look that made it seem like she had seen a ghost. Then she gave a smile that he hadn't ever seen on her and it made his heart happy. He was glad for it. It was so beautiful on her.

"Oh my God….ETHAN!?" She said going past him. Fitz looked and saw Olivia going into the arms of a well dress Military man. He had blond hair, blue eyes, strong athletic built and was the same height as Fitz.

"Hey sweetheart!" Ethan said picking up his wife and kissing her on the lips being met with some cheers from the other staffers. Fitz couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. He never saw Olivia that happy before and who the hell was that man kissing on the woman he loved?

"I can't believe it's you!" Olivia was almost on the verge of tears.

"It's me baby. It's me." Ethan said.

"I've missed you so much." Olivia said so glad to be in her husband's arms again. She had longed to be with him since she watched him and his troop take off. The Occasional calls and Video chats weren't enough. They didn't begin to compare how she felt in his arms right now.

"I missed you too." He said with a smile.

"I thought you wouldn't be back till next year?!" Olivia said getting herself together.

"I wanted to surprise you. Just call it an early Christmas gift." He smiled. He completed his mission in record time so he could get home to her quicker.

"I'm glad. I just…" She leaned to him as the two kissed again. This was bothering Fitz like crazy. Olivia was holding on to that man for dear life with the biggest smile on her face. Why couldn't he have been on the receiving end of those affections? Her whole being seemed relaxed and at peace now that she was back with her husband. He had to put an end to this.

"So this is your husband Olivia?" Fitz said getting the couple out their daze.

"What? Oh! Yes…Ethan this is the new Presidential Elect Fitzgerald Grant. Fitz this is my husband Colonel Ethan Daniels."

"Nice to meet you and thank you for everything you've done for this country." Fitz said shaking his hand getting back in to politician mode. He wanted to enjoy his win with Olivia and now her husband had to show up to ruin everything.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet the future President as well." Ethan said.

"That reminds me I got some great news." He looked back at his wife.

"You do?" Olivia said.

"Guess who's being promoted to Bridger General?" Olivia's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?! That means…"

"It means I'm home for good. We'll be in DC." He smiled kissing her again.

"This is great. I'm so proud of you." Olivia said. She wanted her husband home with her so badly. That's part of the reason she didn't hesitate coming on the Campaign with Cyrus so she wouldn't remember how lonely it was having her husband away. Now he was home and they would be in DC. Everything was going so well now. Fitz was glad that she would be in DC as well but he had to make sure that she was still close by.

"That reminds me…I would like to give your wife the position of White House Communication Director in my administration." Olivia looked over at Fitz to see if she was hearing right.

"What?" Olivia said not expecting that.

"You're more than qualified and it's also a thank you for helping to put me in the white house." Fitz said.

"I would be honored." Olivia said with a smile.

"I'm so proud of you." Ethan kissed her to Fitz's displeasure but he kept himself together. Having Olivia work at the white house was the perfect plan. He wanted her to be by his side as much as possible. Her husband may have been back in the picture but Olivia was his and he was going to make that known one way or another.

"So this is Colonel Daniels." Mellie walked over to them.

"Ethan this is Mellie Grant, she's Fitz's wife. Mellie this is of course my husband Ethan." Olivia said.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Ethan said shaking her hand.

"You as well. Olivia always speaks so highly of you she practically starts to glow when you're brought up. I'm glad you made it back home safely." Well at least one of the Grants were. The other Grant was getting more pissed by the minute.

"Thank you so much. I'm glad everything went well with the campaign as well." Ethan said.

"That reminds me. How did you know I was here though?" Olivia asked Ethan.

"That would be me." Cyrus said butting in. If Fitz didn't want to strangle Cyrus right now….

"I called him and we set it up so I could surprise you. I came straight from the airport." Ethan said.

"Okay um…why don't I take you back to my hotel room so we can put your things away? I know you're tired from that flight." Olivia said.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Ethan asked.

"Oh please you're home now you know she just wants to be with you." Mellie said. Fitz wondered if this was piss off Fitz night.

"True that. I'm sorry Mr. President-Elect I'm going to have to steal my wife back now." Ethan said kissing Olivia's neck making her giggle.

"Of course…" Fitz said trying to hide the fact he was majorly upset right now.

"Well we're going to head on out. Congratulations and thank you again Fitz." Olivia hugged him then walked out holding her husband's hand. Fitz couldn't do anything but watch her leave out on his arm. He really wished he and Ethan could switch places…rather switch wives.

"I'll be right back Cyrus." Fitz said walking out the room. He needed time to think and cool down. He looked over and saw the two making out on the elevator before the door closed on them. That wasn't something he needed to see right now. Of all the nights it just had to be this one. He was practically powerless seeing her so happy with another man. He slumped to the floor in dismay with the image of the two of them going over and over in his head. One would think he had been on the losing ticket tonight. Everything he had planned for tonight and over the holidays with Olivia were now ruined.

As Fitz wallowed in self-pity, Olivia was too thrilled to have her husband back home. Christmas had in fact come early for her.

"Welcome home Solider." Olivia said to her husband.

"Good to be home." Ethan said.

The two went up to Olivia's Hotel room. It was about two floors up from where the others were.

"Here we are." Olivia opened the door up to let them in. Fitz had made sure she had one of the nicest rooms in the hotel with a great view and everything so that win or lose tonight he could be with her. Unfortunately for him Olivia had another guest this evening.

"Looks nice." He said putting down his stuff. He took off his hat and undid his jacket. Olivia felt herself getting a bit aroused as he started taking off his uniform.

"So do you." Olivia kissed him on the cheek as she wrapped her arms around him. Ethan turned around and kissed her on the lips pushing her against the wall. She felt his hands go on her pants zipper pulling them off along with her panties in one swoop.

"I really missed you." He lifted her leg and began to eat her out.

"Oh my…" Olivia said trying not fall on the floor from ecstasy. Ethan lifted himself up rubbing his hands over her wet rose then sucked her breasts. He missed this woman like crazy.

"Couldn't wait for the bed could you?" Olivia said between breathes.

"Nope. You know how long it's been since I was last with you?" Ethan said simply giving her nipple a gentle tug and went to the next one to give it attention. He threw her shirt complete on the floor and picked up his now naked wife. The two tongue kissed as Ethan took her to the bed.

"There we go." He put her on the bed gently. He took off his shirt while Olivia undid his pants for him. She kissed down her husband's bare muscular chest to his growing erection giving each inch of it a kiss before she put it all the way in mouth.

"I missed you doing that." He said. Nothing compared to his wife's mouth when she was REALLY happy.

"I missed doing this too." She smiled at him as he kissed her forehead laying her back down on the bed putting her legs around him.

"AH!" Olivia screamed as he placed himself inside her waiting body. It had been so long since her husband was inside her but felt like heaven when she got back into the rhythm of things.

"ETHAN!" Olivia yelled out his name in Lust. After Months of lonely nights they were together again. Both of their bodies remembered those familiar feelings that had been suppressed for ages and awaken with a vengeance. After their love making, Olivia snuggled close to Ethan glad to be back in his arms.

"Don't you leave me like that again." She said.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled kissing her.

"I'm serious. I don't like this Tour business especially when I can't even go with you." That was the LONGEST time they had been a part from each other. Ethan had been able to take her overseas with him before when he was on a long assignment but this time it was totally different. Even on his trips where he only had to go alone they were no longer than a week or so.

"I know dear. Don't worry now that I'm a general we won't have to worry about that anymore. I serve my remaining time then I can retire. You'll be working in the white house. Everything will be fine." Olivia kissed his forehead.

"Good. I'm ready for us to have a more peaceful life. We both deserve it." Ethan held his wife close leaned to her.

"As am I." Ethan said when he thought of something.

"Oh that reminds me!" He got up and went to his bag. Olivia looked over wondering what he had when went back over to her with a box.

"Close your eyes." He said. Olivia did and Ethan opened the box pulling out a beautiful Necklace. He placed it around her neck and grabbed the mirror.

"Open them up." Olivia looked at herself feeling the necklace. It was a beautiful blue Crystal on black chain.

"Oh my goodness…Ethan…" Olivia said stunned by the gem. She had never seen one like this before.

"I found it when I was in when I was in city. I bought it from a Merchant. You know I have to always bring you back something special when I travel."

"I love it. Thank you." Olivia kissed his lips.

"No thank you for being my everything. Those calls, video chats, you don't know how much they meant to me over there. They kept me from going insane. It's always nice to know you got somebody to come home to."

"Ethan…" Olivia said as he kissed her once more and pushed her back on the bed for another round. They were in their own little world were nothing else mattered but each other yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey there! Sorry about the long wait. Now that I'm on bed rest for a min I can try to turn out more of these chapters. Anyone else glad Scandal is finally back on? Anyways, hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 5

"Just put that here please. Thank you." Olivia told the moving men as they brought the furniture in. Olivia and Ethan were finally moving into their new house in DC. It took them a while to find it but once they did they knew it was perfect for them.

"That's the last of it. This goes into the kitchen." Ethan said bring in a box.

"Thank goodness." Olivia said wiping her brow. The moving in process was always tiring. The movers finished up their work and left out. Olivia made up her and Ethan's bedroom while he was unloading boxes downstairs. She took their photos out the boxes in the room and smiled at the one at her and Ethan's wedding day. Olivia wore a simple white dress with a veil and Ethan was in his Military dress Attire. It had been a small affair with close friends and nothing too extravagant but it was still one of the best days of their lives.

"Looking good in here." Olivia looked over and saw her husband walking in. He had on some jeans and a white t-shirt. He stretched his shoulders out from the work he had to do earlier.

"Yep. It's pretty much set. How is downstairs looking?" Olivia said sitting the picture down on the nightstand.

"Like somebody actually living here now. I'll leave the decorating to you." He said walking over to her.

"I'm so glad we were able to get this house. I think this is nicer than the one we had before."

"Yeah it is." Ethan said kissing her cheek.

"I can't believe how things worked out. You're going to be at the Pentagon I'm going to be at the White House…what could be better?" Olivia said.

"Neither can I." Ethan said with a smile.

"I'm glad this room has a fireplace." He said looking over at it.

"I got us some firewood so we can make one tonight for the one downstairs."

"That will be nice." Olivia said leaning back on the bed tired. She had to still finish unpacking all their clothes and get the rest of the things for downstairs ready. Ethan sat down beside her and started rubbing her tense shoulders.

"Hopefully this is our last move." Olivia said snuggling close to him enjoying her massage.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Ethan said.

"Please don't tell me you might get reassigned somewhere?" Olivia said.

"No I mean when I retire. I was thinking maybe a nice house out in the country. So I can go fishing, hunting you know stuff like that."

"You are such the Southern." Olivia said.

"Hey you still loved me Ms. New Yorker." Ethan said.

"I sure did." Olivia said kissing his cheek.

"Well Suburbia is nice as well too. Plus we do have a lot of space here." Olivia said.

"Yeah we do." He said leaning back thinking.

"I can't believe officially start in a week and you start the week after." Ethan said.

"Yeah are you excited Mr. General?" Olivia said.

"Kind of… I mean it's going to take some adjusting to having such a Desk type job in a way but I'll be okay I guess. You excited about working in the white house?"

"Yep. We start moving our stuff into the white house that day Grant is sworn in. Then we have to go to the inaugural ball that evening."

"I'll help you out I don't mind." Ethan said.

"Thank you." Olivia said looking around.

"I am really loving this house already and I haven't even decorated it yet."

"Yeah it is nice." Ethan said.

"Oh come on you can be a little bit more excited." Olivia said.

"Well you know me…I don't care where I am as long as you're happy." He caressed her cheek making his wife smile.

"Well do you know why…I wanted us to get this house in particular?" Olivia said.

"Let's see... it's near both our jobs. Not too far from everything in DC. Nice Neighborhood…" Ethan said listing everything.

"And what else?" Olivia said. He looked at his wife with chuckle.

"We bought this particular house in this particular area so that…we can start having some kids." Olivia nodded with a smile. After so much moving around the two had decided that now would be a good time for them to try to start having children since they were more stable now.

"Correct General." Olivia said giving him a kiss as his reward.

"Yeah…that means we better get started soon. I'm not getting any younger." He leaned her over on the bed kissing her back.

"I just made the bed." Olivia giggled as he kissed on her neck.

"It was going to get messed up again anyway." He teased making his wife roll her eyes.

"Later okay?" She kissed his forehead.

"How about this? Just give me…twenty minutes?" He gave her pleading eyes making her chuckle.

"How about this…we do some more work and I'll give you all night?" Olivia said.

"Tempting but I kind of want that now…" He kissed her shoulder.

"Ethan…"

"Fine…but you better not talk about you're tired tonight." Ethan said sitting up.

"I won't." Olivia said kissed his cheek.

"Oh that reminds me. We need to go shopping. I need to get some more linen…OH! I also have to get dinner ready for us."

"How about I just order us Dinner in and THEN we go shopping for everything else in the morning?" Ethan said. He didn't feel like leaving the house again today.

"Okay that works." Olivia said.

"Well then let's get the rest of this stuff together." Ethan said helping her off the bed. The two went around the house finishing unpacking till evening came. After a long day the two sat down by the fireplace eating their dinner watching the flames dance around going over what else needed to be done.

"So when do we get the TV installed?" Olivia said.

"Cable guy comes out Thursday." Ethan said.

"Alright then." Olivia said as the two finished up. Olivia cleaned up while Ethan relaxed watching the fireplace. He was grateful for the peacefulness right now. After being in a warzone for so long it was nice to have some peace and quiet now. All he heard now where the sounds of the occasional car coming in and the crackle of the fireplace.

"You're not falling asleep on me are you?" His wife called him. Ethan opened his eyes and gave a smile. Olivia was wearing one his shirts…and nothing else.

"No ma'am just resting my eyes for what I was about to witness." He said pulling her closer to him.

"Good because I didn't want to think I got like this for nothing." She said as she straddled his lap.

"Of course not that would be just rude of me." Ethan smiled as she kissed his lips. He undid the buttons pulling it down kissing on his wife's shoulders.

"I love you Ethan." Olivia said. Ethan loved it when she told him that. He remembered the first time she said it. It was like any coldness that he ever had in his heart melted away at that very moment. He knew she was the one for him right then and there.

"I love you too Olivia." He smiled as the two kissed and made love.

* * *

Fitz looked over at Olivia at the inaugural ball. He hadn't seen her this dolled up since her husband's Promotional Ceremony. She simply looked stunning to him. He only got a Glimpse of her at the Swear in and then she was back to running things. Now if only he could get her alone. She was once again at her husband's side in her own little world.

He was relieved to see Ethan was asked to meet with another one of the generals leaving Olivia alone. Fitz walked over and met with her.

"Hello there how are you?" He said.

"I'm doing fine. Congratulations once again." Olivia smiled motioning him to sit down.

"Thank you." He returned it and took his seat beside her.

"So we officially start tomorrow huh?" Fitz said.

"Sure do. I can't wait." Olivia said.

"Um…if it's okay with you could you come to the Oval Office? I don't think you've seen it plus I wanted to discuss something with you."

"You want to leave your own inauguration ball?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a little tired of this to be honest beside it's very important I talk with you."

"Alright. Let me tap my husband to let him know where I'll be." She said getting up.

"There is no need. I'll let them know where you are." He didn't want any distractions.

"Okay." Olivia said as they left out. The walk to the Oval Office was long and quiet. Fitz didn't know what to say. He hadn't really thought this through. All he could do was keep looking at Olivia. She had on a Black and White dress that hugged her curves with her hair done in curls. They finally made it to the Oval Office and Fitz opened the door for her to look around.

"Wow…" She said amazed by it.

"Great huh?" He said closing the door behind them.

"Yes it is. I can't believe I'm in here." Olivia said in awe.

"Neither can I." Fitz said letting her look around the room.

"To think, all the Presidents that have been in this room, making all sorts of decisions for the sake of the Country. It's amazing and I'll be working in here with you." She said rubbing her hand across the desk.

"Indeed." Fitz said. He wanted to take her right there on that very desk but he kept himself together. Olivia was too in Awe of the Oval Office to even focus on him at the moment being in awe of her. As she examined the room he was examining her. How her hips swayed in her dress and how it made her breasts look plump. The pretty red lipstick she had on that highlighted her beautiful lips. He really liked seeing her happy like this.

"Now then what did you want to talk to me about?" Olivia turned to him.

"What?" Fitz said getting out of his dazed.

"You said you wanted to discuss something with me while you showed me the Oval Office."

"Oh yeah…well um…" Fitz tried to get his thoughts together. His brain turned to mush around her. He could be so calculating thinking of everything to do then when it was time he could barely utter a word.

"I wanted to say that…I'm really thankful for all you've done. I mean it. I'm in this office because of you."

"I'm Honored Mr. President." She smiled. _Mr. President_…for some reason her saying it was almost as good as her calling him Fitz.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Olivia said.

"No it's not. I also wanted to say…" Fitz said trying to find the words to express himself.

_I wanted to say I'm madly in love with you and have been for the longest. I don't care if we're both married I want to be with you._ Went through his head but he knew he couldn't just say it out right.

"Well I…" He started to say as they heard a knock on the door.

"President Grant?" They called to him.

"Gotdamnit." Fitz muttered under his breath.

"Yes?" He called them.

"They're looking for you right now." He said.

"Okay…" Fitz giving a deep breath so he wouldn't lose it in front of Olivia.

"Well looks like we better get back there Mr. President." Olivia said rubbed his shoulder as she began to walk out the door. Fitz couldn't even stop her as she walked out. He followed them and kept his eyes on his beloved the rest of the evening. All he could do was watch her while she laughed and smiled with her husband.

He was the President of the United States, the Most Powerful man in all the free world, yet the one thing he wanted…the one thing he couldn't have was right there sitting only a few feet away from him. He just wanted to tell her how much he she really meant to him and how he would go above and beyond to make her happy.

Olivia was in pure ignorant bliss not knowing of his desires for her. She couldn't begin to imagine how much his heart ached seeing her happy with her husband. He saw the two go to the dance floor holding each other close. Fitz had been dancing all evening except with the one person he wanted to dance with. The One person he wanted to hold on to for dear life. He remembered the Military Ball he attended where Ethan was sworn in.

Olivia had on a beautiful Gold and White dress while she held the bible for her husband as he was promoted to the Rank of General by the former President. He also remembered the look of pride and joy in her face for her husband as he took the oath. She should have been the one holding the bible for Fitz when he got sworn in as President. She should have been in his arms tonight dancing away, not Ethan's.

After the song ended he saw the couple leaving out the room. Fitz didn't think they were leaving so soon because they were going in another direction of the ballroom. He looked around to make sure he wasn't spotted and snuck off behind them.

He walked down the halls of the otherwise empty White House searching for the couple. Fitz thought he had lost them when he heard a few noises. He slowly walked over opening the door slightly seeing Olivia and Ethan making out.

"You couldn't wait till we got home." Olivia teased as he kissed his favorite spot on her neck.

"Nope. My wife is too pretty right now and I'm so very proud of her." He said kissing her again as he started to take off her dress.

"Ethan this is my office and we are in the White House!" Olivia said playfully shoving him.

"Your point? You didn't say anything when we had fun in MY office at the Pentagon." Ethan said. Olivia giggled as he finished taking her dress off her. Just as Fitz remembered her nude body was beyond perfect. He got aroused very quickly at the sight of it once again. Ethan took his hand and slid it down her panties as he sucked on her breasts.

"I forgot when it comes to this nothing really stops you." Olivia said.

"Damn right." He said as he continued sucking on her breasts. He kissed down her stomach to go between her legs as he pulled off her panties. Olivia clutched on the table trying to keep in her moans.

"That lucky bastard…" Fitz thought to himself. He wanted to switch places with Ethan so bad. He could imagine making Olivia call out his name in lust like she was doing Ethan's at the moment. Ethan pulled his wife close to him as Olivia started to undo his pants in a hurry while he undid his shirt. He wrapped her legs around him tightly and entered her waiting body.

"AH!" Olivia said taking his mouth to keep her moans down. As much as he wanted to keep looking Fitz closed the door leaving the couple alone. As aroused as he had gotten from it he had to remember that Olivia was making love to a man that wasn't him. That was just making him upset all over again.

Fitz took a few deep breaths and walked away back to the main Ballroom. One day he would have Olivia just like that….just one day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Please forgive me for the late late update. Had some issues going on. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 6

Olivia was very excited about today. This would be her first full official day in the white house. She felt like she was a kid on the first day of school as she fixed herself up in the mirror. After double checking herself she walked downstairs to have a quick bite. As she got closer downstairs she could smell the aroma come from the kitchen. She peeked in seeing it was her husband preparing breakfast for them.

"Hello there, White House Communications Director Daniels." Her husband greeted her as he finished breakfast for them. He always got up earlier than she did. It was the military man in him. Thankfully now however, Olivia got up around the same time as he did so he wasn't bothering her.

"Good morning Brigadier General Daniels." Olivia said kissing him. She saw the jacket to his uniform neatly on the couch waiting to be put on.

"Don't we look adorable?" He said placing down her breakfast for her.

"Adorable? I was going for more I don't…Gladiator Warrior?" Olivia said making him chuckle.

"Well you look adorable in just about anything to me so don't take my word for it." Ethan said.

"You're a mess." Olivia shoved him with a laugh as they sat down and ate breakfast.

"Say I was thinking, why don't we have lunch together today? There's a Vietnamese Tea house between the Pentagon and the White house over on your side that's really good. We could go there." Ethan said.

"Sounds good to me." Olivia said as she finished up her breakfast. Ethan went to the couch and put on his uniform jacket checking himself in the hallway mirror. Olivia had to admit he looked good in the General's uniform. Really good. She remembered the first day he put it on. She almost took it right back off him. The couple walked out the house and saw the car for Ethan waiting for him. As a General he got chauffeured to and from work.

"Hello General Daniels, I'll be your driver today. Private Smith is ill right now." The Solider greeted Ethan.

"Thank you. Glad to hear that." Ethan said when he had a thought.

"Say can you drop my wife off at the White House on our way there?"

"Yes sir, it would be my pleasure." The solider said.

"Need a ride?" He looked at his wife. Olivia rolled her eyes at that with a chuckle.

"I would love one." She smiled walking to the car with him.

"So the fancy General gets his own driver?" Olivia said.

"Yes ma'am and the White House Communication Director gets to go to her first day with style." He held her as they rode on to work. The driver arrived at the entrance to the White House and Olivia got ready to get out.

"Love you." Olivia said kissing Ethan.

"Love you too. Knock 'em dead." Ethan said as she got out.

"I will. You have fun at the Pentagon." She said to him waving goodbye as his car drove off.

Olivia walked into the white house and went directly to her new office taking up as much of the place as she could again. She was going to love it here. After arriving in her office, she finished unpacking her things when she got a knock at her door.

"Hey there Liv." She saw Cyrus.

"Hi Cyrus how are you?"

"Great. Ready to get started?" He said.

"Sure am." Olivia said as they walked on to their first official meeting. Fitz was already there in the room at the head of the table.

"Hello Mr. President." Olivia said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Hello there Mrs. Daniels." He smiled seeing Olivia looked very nice today in her dress. She sat beside him and Cyrus on the other side. Fitz started to become intoxicated by the perfume she wore. It was her favorite that she always wore on the trail and he had come to love it as well. His mind went back to last night at the Inaugural ball when he saw her making out to her husband. He would throw her on this desk and show her how it was really done in a minute.

"Fitz you okay?" He was brought back out of his thoughts with her and Cyrus looking concerned.

"Oh sorry…I had a restless night." IT was his first Official day on the job after all. So it seemed like a good enough excuse.

"Understandable, I was up too." Olivia smiled as they got to work. After the meeting, Fitz walked to the Oval Office with Cyrus and Olivia to go over more things. He wanted to be Alone with Olivia if possible. Cyrus would prevent anything good happening between them.

"Well looks like it's Lunch time." Cyrus said checking his watch. Fitz was relieved about that. This was a good chance to spend some time with her. He decided he would invite her to eat so they could be alone just like they did on the trail.

"Olivia do you want to go down to the dining room for Lunch?" he said trying to be innocent.

"Thank you but I already made plans to meet my husband for lunch, sorry." Olivia said apologetically.

"Oh okay…" Fitz said irritated by that when she left out. He had to see when he was going to get Ethan put in a war or something. It bugged him enough having to see those two dancing around and such during HIS Inauguration. He hoped this lunch thing wasn't a habit. He needed her to be apart from Ethan. It was bad enough when her work was done she was running back home to be with him. That got his mind thinking.

"Hey Hal?" Fitz tapped one of his Secret servicemen.

"Yes sir?" Hal answered.

"Is there a place the President can go away for a few days? You know…no cameras, press, none of that stuff besides the white house?"

"Yes there is actually. You can always go to Camp David." That got Fitz's attention.

"Camp David it is. How soon can they get it ready for me and some guests?"

"I'll have to check with them but it shouldn't be too long." Hal said.

"Excellent. When it's ready let me know." Fitz said.

"Will do sir." Hal said. Since that was done now, he had to figure out a good reason to take her out there when it dawned on him. He had to do his State of the Union Speech Next month. He could use going to Camp David as an excuse to work on the speech. He would go over it with her when she got back from Lunch.

Meanwhile Olivia was talking with Ethan at Lunch. He was enjoying seeing his wife so happy about her job. When his Olivia was happy, he was happy.

"I'm glad things are going smoothly so far." Ethan said.

"I am too." Olivia said sipping on her Tea.

"This was a great idea for Lunch. Everything was Fantastic." She said.

"I'm glad I made a good choice." Ethan smiled sipping on his own looking at his watch. "Ah shoot I better be getting back soon."

"Same here." Olivia checked her own watch.

"You need a ride back?"

"Nah I'm good. It's not that far from the white house and I enjoy the little walk"

"Alright then." He said as the two got up. Ethan summoned his driver then paid for their lunches.

"Let me know when you're getting off and I'll pick you." He said.

"Alright I will love you." Olivia kissed him as they went their separate ways. Olivia walked back inside the white house and went to her office. She checked with her aides and started on some work. After a while she got a visitor knocking on her door.

"Come in." She said without much thought as her guest came in. Fitz walked in her office and closed the door quietly behind him. He didn't say anything yet but just studied her as she went about her work without a care in the world. He loved just looking at her when she was focused on whatever task had been placed in her lap. It was like watching an Artist in motion.

"Hey there." He said to her distracting her from it.

"Hey, how are you? What's up?" Olivia said looking up at him.

"Well…I was thinking, you know my State of the Union speech is coming up soon?"

"Yeah it will be next month." Olivia said.

"Exactly…So I want us to go to Camp David to work on it. Just you, Cyrus and myself. Away from all the hustle and bustle of everything."

"Wow…" Olivia said a little surprised by this.

"What do you think?" He said looking at her. He hoped she agreed to it.

"I don't see why not. It sounds like a good idea." She said. Fitz could have done a cartwheel right now.

"Wonderful. I'll have them get things ready for all of us and we'll go there in due time. I want to get everything done early enough and if we need to add a bit more details it will be a bit easier. I was thinking a week would be good for us."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Olivia agreed.

"Alright, I'll see you in my office later." Fitz said.

"Yes sir." Olivia said returning to her work. Fitz was so excited. They would be alone and her husband couldn't just come whenever to ruin Fitz's plans. He walked back to his office in thought of how they were going to spend that week together.

* * *

"Thank you again." Olivia said taking her bags from the store clerk.

"You're welcome," The store clerk replied, "and please come back soon." Olivia nodded and walked down the street out of the store. She was getting a few things lined up for her trip to Camp David. She didn't know what to expect while she was out there but she was very excited about going to the President's private ranch. As she approached her car, Olivia spotted a homeless man who looked familiar. His hair was long and wild, his beard gnarly and he wore tattered clothes. Olivia went a bit closer when she recognized him.

"Huck?" She rushed over to him.

"Olivia?" He looked up at her.

"Why are you out here? Where are you staying?"

"A halfway house," He replied.

"Come on. Let's go to my house and get you cleaned up." Olivia remembered Huck because he had worked with her husband, plus he had helped her on the campaign. On the way home, Olivia notified her husband about their "guest".

"How is he doing?" Ethan asked.

"Not too good. Is it alright if he stays with us for a minute?"

"I don't have a problem with that at all. I'll get him a few things," Ethan replied.

"Great!" Olivia said. When they had arrived at her house, Olivia fixed up the Guest room for Huck while he freshened up.

"You didn't have to do all this." Huck said, looking around the room.

"I wanted to," Olivia said, laying out fresh linen on the bed. "You're a good friend of this family."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now there are some fresh towels here. I got you some of Ethan's old stuff till you get some new clothes. Are you hungry? I'm going to make dinner in a little while. Oh, and Ethan is bringing some stuff for you as well."

"Where is Ethan now?" Huck asked.

"He's at the Pentagon. Sometimes he has to work there on the weekends."

"Pentagon? What position?"

"He's a Brigadier General." Olivia said. Huck's eyes lit up at the news of that.

"A General?"

"Yes, he is." Olivia said, smiling.

"Wow….but I figured as much he's one of the best."

"He is." Olivia said. They both went back downstairs to the kitchen.

"What's all that for?" Huck asked, nodding towards the bags Olivia had set on the table.

"Oh I'm going on a trip soon for work."

"Where do you work now?"

"I work at the White House, under the Grant Administration."

"Wow," Huck replied. "Both of you have moved up."

"Yes we have," Olivia said. "It hasn't been easy, but we've done pretty well for ourselves I think."

"I'll say." Huck looked around the big house.

"I'm going to go ahead and get dinner started." Olivia said.

"Alright…I'm sorry if I'm imposing."

"It's okay, Huck. Trust me. Now then…how have you been doing?"

"Just wandering around. Nothing much since you guys finished up the campaign."

"I wish you hadn't disappeared like that so soon. You could have stayed with us over the holidays."

"Sorry about that." Huck said. He knew he would get an earful from Olivia's husband if he found out Huck had made her worry about him. Ethan came home shortly, bearing a few bags full of items he'd bought for Huck.

"Hey welcome home." Olivia greeted Ethan with a kiss.

"Hey, there." Ethan said, then he turned his attention to their house guest.

"Well don't we look like hell?" Ethan joked, managing to get a light chuckle out of Huck.

"Been through it." Huck greeted him.

"Oh, boy," Olivia said, rolling her eyes. She forgot how those two acted when they were around each other. They all chatted over dinner like they had done in the past. After a while, Olivia went up to bed but Ethan and Huck remained engaged in conversation downstairs.

"So she goes to Camp David tomorrow?" Huck asked

"The day after. They'll be picking her up and then dropping her back here when they finish up. She'll be gone for like a week."

"How do you feel about all that?" Huck said.

"Well I'll miss her while she's gone. But I know she's doing something she loves so that's good enough for me. Besides, I was away from her for months at a time. I think a week without her might not make me go crazy." Ethan took a swig from his beer.

"I still can't believe you became a General." Huck said.

"You and me both, considering despite everything, they prefer our type in the field." Ethan said.

"Why did you leave CP9, though? I mean I know why I did, but you're probably the best I had ever seen. It was a shock when I found out you left the main unit."

"That's what they told me," Ethan chuckled. His Superiors hadn't been too thrilled of having one of their best soldiers reassigned elsewhere, but they'd had no choice but to comply.

"I left because I couldn't do that anymore," Ethan admitted. "Things changed when she came along. I couldn't just think about myself anymore."

"What was it though? You told me she was the reason but you never said why?"

"Well…I remember before, I never really slept. After I finished a mission, I went to her place and I never felt more restful in my life. She gave me a sense of peace that I had been missing all these years. That's when I really knew what I had to do. I made the arrangements so I could marry her and provide a life for the two of us."

Ethan remembered coming home that night. Olivia had been waiting for him all day, and it was late at night when he arrived, so he figured he wouldn't get a response. Yet as soon as he knocked on the door, she answered.

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Ethan said before she went right into his arms._

"_Thank God you're alright." Olivia said. It felt so strange to him being met with such a warm embrace._

"_Come on in." She helped him inside._

"_Are you hungry? I can fix you something. Why didn't you call me? I could have picked you up." Olivia said._

"_No I'm just tired."He said simply._

"_Come on and get some rest." Olivia led him to the bedroom in the back of her apartment. Ethan leaned back in bed as she put his things away. She walked over and crawled in beside him as the two held each other close. Ethan didn't know what came over him but he felt so at ease with her in that moment._

"_Thank you…" He said falling asleep in a matter of seconds._ When he awoke the following morning he felt more alive than he had in years with his beloved by his side.

"Nothing else matter but her after that. Even when she knew what I did she still loved me. That's all I could have ever asked for."

"Wow…" Huck said stunned by the story. To think something like that happened to Ethan.

"That's why no matter what happens…I will not only love her forever, but I will protect her with my life."

"I'll help you." Huck replied making Ethan look up at him.

"I'm glad to hear that." Ethan said.

"After all you've done, it's the least I can do." Huck said.

"Well, then I leave it to you. If anything ever happens to me, you will protect her."

"Of course, you have my word." Huck said as the two men clanked beers to seal the deal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Fitz sat in his office at Camp David, discussing his state of the union speech with Cyrus and Olivia. It was just like back on the campaign. Mellie was around doing everything else and Olivia wasn't near her husband, so things were perfect for him.

"Now," Olivia started talking to him, "this is your first true statement to the public as president and not as a candidate. It has to have a powerful impact. Like an outline of sorts of what you have planned for this country for the next four years." Olivia said.

"So I should talk about my immigration policy, then, right?" Fitz asked. "That's what we ran on."

"Briefly, but that should NOT be the meat of what your speech is about. To be honest, Fitz, most people don't give a crap about immigration. You want something that will affect Americans both young and old." Olivia thought aloud.

"How about the College plan?" Cyrus offered.

"Perfect!" Olivia replied.

"That's a big issue affecting families all over the US -young and older Adults who wonder how they are going to go to college. You bring that point home, Fitz, and you'll have great backing from the people."

"Sounds good." Fitz said. He knew Olivia wouldn't steer him wrong, so he saw no need to argue with it.

"Excellent. We'll start working on that part immediately." Fitz returned the smile that Olivia sent his way. He was trying to cook up something special for her since they would be here for a while. The trio talked a few more details about the speech and then opted to take a break.

Olivia went outside to get some fresh air. She was enjoying her time out at Camp David, but something was missing. She held the necklace she was wearing in closer to her, thinking about the one who had given it to her. It started to get a little more chilly to her, so Olivia walked back to her cabin and dialed her husband.

"Daniels' Residence." She smiled upon hearing his voice.

"Hey, it's me," Olivia said.

"Hey there. How are you?" Ethan asked. She could practically hear him smiling on the other end, too.

"I'm fine. We're still going over the State of the Union speech with President Grant."

"Sounds good to me. Anything I need to know as a heads up on the military front?"

"Not yet," Olivia said. "We're getting there, though."

"Alright, then." There was a brief pause on the other end of the line. "You know I miss you right?"

"I miss you, too." Olivia said. She twirled the necklace around in her fingers. "You would like it out here. There's Fresh air and a lot of trees. Just like you said our house would be like when you retired."

"Ah, yes. The country house?" Ethan asked.

"Yep where you can go and hunt in peace." As those words left Olivia's mouth, she was suddenly struck with an idea. "Say…why don't I ask Cyrus if you can come visit me while I'm here?"

"You sure that would be okay?" Ethan said.

"I think it will be, but I'll double check to be sure. Do you have any time right now?"

"Well, I do have the weekend off." Ethan said.

"Great. I'll ask now." Olivia replied. "I love you honey."

"Love you, too." Ethan said. With that, Olivia left her cabin to find Cyrus. She asked about bringing Ethan here.

"I don't see why not." Cyrus said.

"Great!" Olivia replied. She was already excited at the prospect of being able to spend time with her husband.

"Maybe you could bring James out here, too?" Olivia suggested half-jokingly. She chuckled upon seeing Cyrus starting to blush because she'd mentioned his boyfriend.

"I don't know…"

"You might as well, if I'm bringing Ethan here." Olivia insisted.

"I'll think about it." Cyrus said.

"Good." Olivia said. Almost as soon as she'd left Cyrus, she called up her husband to inform him of the good news.

* * *

Fitz walked to Olivia's cabin, ready to take her to dinner. He had a little spread set up for the two of them in the main house and he couldn't wait. Arriving at Olivia's cabin, he knocked on the door and waited patiently. After no response, he knocked again.

"Olivia it's me, Fitz!" He called her.

"Hang on!" He heard the voice of his beloved say behind the door.

"Yes what is it?" Olivia said as she opened the door. She was in a robe and her hair was in a messy bun. He wondered if she had gone for a jog earlier and was now getting ready to take a bath.

"Oh, hi," Fitz said, shaking his head and gathering his thoughts. "I wanted to let you know that dinner would be ready soon. You want to come up to the house?"

"Oh, sure. Let me get ready." Olivia said.

"Wonderful. Well, I don't mind waiting. I'm in no big hurry." Fitz relished the thought of possibly stealing a peek or two while she was getting ready.

"I guess that's okay…." Olivia said. She looked back at her room.

"Is there something wrong?" Fitz said, taken a back by her reaction. He thought he saw something moving in her room.

"Olivia who was that…" Fitz craned his neck to peek into the cabin further and saw Ethan step into view. His shirt was off and he was fixing his pants.

"Oh! Mr. President…please forgive my appearance." Ethan said. He was a little embarrassed that the President had caught him out of uniform like this.

"Ethan?" Fitz couldn't believe this. What in the hell was Ethan doing here? He was supposed to be all the way back in D.C., not at Camp David! He Looked over at Olivia. "Olivia what's going on?"

"I'm sorry… You kind of caught us in the middle of something." Olivia blushed, embarrassed herself. Fitz realized these two has been having sex before he came over here.

"When did you get here, Ethan?" Fitz asked. He was doing his best to keep from losing it.

"Oh just a few hours ago," Ethan replied, still a little nervous from being caught. "Olivia invited me up here."

"I'm sorry," Olivia apologized again. "I asked Cyrus and he said he didn't mind."

"No that's fine," Fitz replied. "I mean, you two have been away from one another a while. I understand you wanted to be with each other." Fitz said. He didn't know which he felt more of; anger at Ethan being here; or disappointed that his dinner plan with Olivia was ruined.

"Well I better tell the cooks to prepare more food since we have another guest." Fitz said as took off in a hurry. With a sigh of relief, Olivia closed the door and went back over to her husband.

"Well that was awkward," Ethan said.

"Tell me about it." Olivia said, reaching him.

"Come on back here…" Ethan began pulling at her robe.

"Hey, we have to go to dinner," Olivia insisted, kissing him as Ethan lifted her up in his arms. "We don't want him to wait."

"Oh, he can wait." Ethan playfully pulled Olivia back into the room and tossed her onto the bed.

"Ethan!" Olivia squealed. Her husband climbed on top of her and undid her robe, unveiling her nude body.

"He's had you all week to himself along with most of last year. You're MY wife."

"I know." Olivia laughed as he nibbled on her neck. She missed this man so much. The two made love and afterwards, cleaned themselves up to head up to the main house together. They founded Fitz waiting for them as they entered the dining room.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said. "Did we take long?"

"No," Fitz said, as Olivia and Ethan joined him at the table. "It's fine." The waiters began bringing out the food for them.

"This looks great!" Ethan said, looking at the display.

"It does," Olivia agreed.

"I hope you two enjoy," Fitz said, playing the part of a good dinner host as best he could.

But as dinner went on, Fitz got more and more annoyed. Those two were just…TOO happy to be with each other and it bugged the living hell out of him. If he heard another "honey" or "sweetheart" spill out of either of their mouths, he was going to flip.

"So, Ethan," Fitz broke in, trying to stop them from fawning over each other for minute. "How does it feel being back in this Great Country of ours?"

"Great," Ethan replied. "Best thing is, I get to be with this beautiful woman again." He kissed Olivia's cheek and she giggled, quickly causing Fitz's irritation level to rise once more.

"That's great. They're treating you good at the Pentagon?"

"Yes, sir, they are. I love my new position." Ethan said.

"Outstanding."

"I'm glad you guys are treating my Livvie good at the White House. She loves working there."

"I'm glad she does. We love having her there." Fitz smiled at that. Olivia truly did make being in the White House better.

"Say." Olivia cut in suddenly. "I just had an idea. Remember we were supposed to go over your Foreign policy aspect of your State of the Union Speech?" Olivia said.

"Yes…" Fitz said hesitantly. He wondered what Olivia was up to.

"Well, since Ethan was on Duty last year and he's had YEARS of experience in the military, he can go over it with us."

"You are certainly right. That sounds great." Fitz was dreading this. His speech making sessions alone with her had been fun. But now Ethan had to just come along and mess everything up. Plus knowing how those two were, Fitz knew he was going to be exposed to even MORE of their dotting on each other.

"I would be honored to help." Ethan said.

"Good!" Olivia kissed him on the lips. Just when Fitz thought this dinner night wouldn't get any worse, another face showed up.

"Hi Mellie!" Olivia said, greeting her as she walked into the dining room. Fitz looked up in surprise, seeing his wife walk in.

"Hello, everyone. How are you?" Mellie went over and hugged Olivia along with Ethan. She pecked Fitz on the cheek and sat down next to her husband.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were still at the white house." Fitz really hadn't expecting her to be out at Camp David.

"Well I was, but it got so lonely at the White house after everything was said and done. So I said to myself, why not pay a visit to my husband?" Mellie said with a sweet smile.

"So you'll be spending time with your hubby while you're here, as well?" Ethan asked.

"Yep." Mellie replied, patting Fitz's hand. If Fitz didn't hate Ethan right now….

"Did I miss anything good before I got here?" Mellie asked, after thanking the waiter for bring out a plate for her.

"Not much," Olivia said. "Ethan is going to be helping Fitz with his Foreign Policy Section of his speech."

"That's great!" Mellie said. "Now, how about you two?" She was shifting the conversation back to Olivia and Ethan again. "You two have any big plans now that you're both in D.C.?"

"Actually, we were just talking about that." Ethan said.

"About what?" Mellie asked. Ethan looked over at his wife.

"You want me to say it or…"

"I'll say it." Olivia said. "Well, since Ethan is now officially home with me, we decided that now would be time for us to look at having children. We held it off for the longest because we were both moving around so much and we didn't want our children to be exposed to that." That got Fitz's attention quick.

"Oh my goodness! That's wonderful. I know you two would make amazing parents!" Mellie said.

"Thank you, Mellie," Olivia replied. Fitz could imagine Olivia pregnant walking around the White House. He would love to be the father to that child. He envisioned Olivia talking over policies with him with THEIR baby on her hip. Oh, how he would have loved that-to have a connection between them that would last forever. The most powerful man in the world, with an equally strong woman on his side who bore his children.

"Fitz, are you okay?" The question pulled Fitz out of his dream, and he woke up, so to speak, to see a table full of concerned faces looking at him.

"Oh yeah," he said. "Just thinking about how lovely babies are." He said.

"Aren't they?" Mellie gushed.

"Indeed. You'll be an excellent Mother Liv." Fitz genuinely remarked.

"Thank you." Olivia replied with a smiled. "Lucky for me, for me I'll have an excellent father to help me too." She leaned over and kissed Ethan on his cheek.

"I agree you will." Mellie said.

Before long, dinner was over, and Olivia and Ethan walked back to her cabin from the main house together, enjoying the scene laid before them in the cold night.

"You weren't kidding that it's nice out here." Ethan remarked, looking up at the stars in the sky.

"I knew you like it." Olivia said, leaning closer to him.

"Olivia…" Ethan started.

"Yes?" Olivia said as they stopped suddenly, and Ethan turned to face his wife.

"Do you really think I'll be a good dad?" He asked her.

"Of course you will. You have a beautiful spirit and you love strong."Olivia smiled. "Don't tell me the big General is scared of a little baby?"

"No it's not that. You know I never had a family growing up. So the thought of me having a little person to raise…I admit, it's a little intimidating." Olivia squeezed his hand.

"Neither of us did, but we have each other and that's all that matters right now. When we have our baby…they'll have two people who love them with everything and that's all that matters."

"You're right." Ethan smiled, kissing her.

"I just have to worry about the baby having your big forehead," She teased.

"You like my forehead!" Ethan fired back.

"I like a lot of things about you." Olivia replied, holding him close, "That's why I'm with you and I wouldn't choose anybody else in the whole world."

"I wouldn't choose anybody else either." He planted a kiss on her lips.

"Now let's go back to this Cabin it's getting chilly out here."

"I'll say." Olivia agreed as they went on back to the cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry for the Wait. If you are following my Faith's Hands story please be a bit more patience with me I'm still working on the next chapter. Anyways Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

"And I promise you the best is yet to come!" The triumphant end of Fitz's speech was met with a huge round of applause. He had just finished giving his first State of the Union Speech as President. Fitz's eyes searched the crowded standing and clapping before him, glancing frantically until finally he spotted her in the balcony. His beautiful Olivia looked so proud of him that it made his heart sing.

He rushed out of the congressional chambers, wanting to get to her as soon as possible; along the way, however, he was continually stopped by Senators and other House Representatives seeking to congratulate him on his way out. He managed to get through the crowd and up to the balcony, and immediately asked an agent where his beloved was.

"She's left already, sir," the Agent told him.

"Oh, I see," Fitz replied, a little disappointed. He had been hoping to at least get a congratulatory hug from her. Moping, he returned to Oval Office and poured himself a drink once he got there. He stretched a bit and took a swig before he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Fitz called, not wanting to be bothered right now.

"It's Olivia, President Grant." That changed everything.

"Come on in," He replied, quickly getting himself together. Olivia entered the Oval Office, still wearing the black dress he had seen her in at the Sate of the Union. Her hair was tied up in a bun, with a bang in the front.

"Hey," Fitz said, setting his drink aside. "I was looking for you after my speech."

"I'm sorry, I had to rush back here," Olivia confessed. "Something came up, but it's handled."

"Excellent." Fitz walked over to her. "So, what did you think of the speech?"

"I think you did a magnificent job tonight. You truly reached out and let the American people know you are indeed the President." She smiled widely at him.

"Thank you again," Fitz said returning Olivia's smile with one of his own. He was truly glad that she was proud of him.

"My pleasure," Olivia said. "Well, I should start heading home…"

"Wait!" Fitz blurted out. "Don't go yet!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Olivia looked back at him, a concerned expression on her face.

"Uh…" Fitz had to think of something quickly right now. "I was just so inspired by tonight that I uh…I thought about going to see the Constitution in the chambers. I was hoping you might like to come along with me?"

"Really?" Olivia asked. She sounded excited.

"Yes," Fitz assured her. "Really."

"I would love to."

"Excellent. I'll get the car ready and you just go get your things. We'll drop you off home afterwards."

"I certainly will." Olivia said, leaving out to pack up for the evening. Fitz called for a car immediately and made the arrangements. That was the great thing about being President- he could go just about anywhere whenever he was good and ready. He met Olivia downstairs in front of the White house and the two departed.

"I can't believe I'm on my way to see the Real Constitution." Olivia gushed.

"I know. Cool, isn't it?" Fitz said, smiling as he looked over at her. This was how it was supposed to be. His Olivia right by his side, where she belonged. She even looked the proper role of the First Lady right now. He felt the car slow down and looked out the window. They had arrived at the Chambers.

"Shall we?" Fitz said, stepping out and extending his hand to Olivia so he could help her out the car.

"Thank you, President Grant." Olivia replied. Secret Service agents held open the chamber doors for them as the two walked inside.

"Whoa," Olivia murmured. Fitz watched her as she looked around the Constitution room, her eyes alight. For Fitz, it was like they were back in the Oval Office the night of his inauguration.

"I can't believe I'm actually in here." Olivia said, still amazed.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Fitz replied, though his words were directed more towards the woman with him than the document she was so interested in seeing. Taking her by the arm, he led Olivia over to the Constitution.

"Here it is." The Constitution was in a glass case that had been opened specially for Fitz tonight.

"Oh my goodness…" Olivia said breathlessly, looking at it

"Go ahead and touch it," Fitz insisted.

"Really?" Olivia asked, looking at him.

"Really," Fitz smiled at her in reassurance. Olivia let her fingers slightly graze the document.

"Wow…I just touched the original Constitution. I can't believe this." Olivia was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. She was so focused on the constitution itself that she didn't even notice Fitz staring at her, with just as big a smile on his face. He loved seeing her happy like this.

"We the People.' Olivia read aloud. "Those words are just so powerful." Fitz knew that Olivia was a political junkie, so he had known this was the perfect place to take her.

"They are…" Fitz rubbed Olivia's back gently. He wanted to be closer to her so badly right now. He leaned over and became intoxicated once more by her perfume. His hands moved down her back; he gave Olivia's rear a small squeeze.

"President Grant!" Olivia yelled out, pulling away from him. "What are you doing?!"

"What?" Olivia's shouting at Fitz pulled him out of his daze. He saw his beloved starring at him…afraid. Olivia backed away from him slowly, with a look of terror and disgust spread out upon on her face.

"Olivia I…" Fitz fumbled around in his mind for something to say. He had almost kissed her neck and grabbed her behind, completely unaware of his actions. For once, Fitz was speechless. His mind was racing and the look on Olivia's face wasn't helping.

"I'm so s-sorry" he stuttered. "I…."

"I should go home…it's getting late." Olivia said. She started to walk away from him.

"I'll take you home," Fitz suggested, following after her.

"I'll catch a cab, it's fine." Olivia sped out of the room.

"Olivia, wait! I'm sorry!" Fitz called after her, but his voice fell on deaf ears. Olivia had never rushed so quickly out of a place before in her life. Fitz was on her heels, still trying to stop her.

"Olivia! Please wait! I'm so sorry!" Fitz might as well have been talking to the wind. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Olivia reached outside the chambers and rushed down the street in a hurry. Olivia hopped into the first cab she could flag down and rode home. Her heart was racing; it felt like, any minute, it would burst out of her chest. What in the hell had President Grant just tried to do to her? His hands were all over her and he almost kissed her neck. And when she had tried to pull away, he had gripped firmly until she yelled out.

When Olivia finally arrived home, she walked inside. The entire house was quiet. Stepping into the living room, she saw Ethan fast asleep on the couch, as though he had been waiting for her. She walked over and kissed her husband's lips.

"Hey, baby," Ethan said, waking up instantly.

"I'm sorry," Olivia apologized. "Did I wake you?"

"Nah…I was just resting my eyes. Welcome home." He gave her a smile that was so comforting to Olivia, especially after what she'd just been through.

"Good to be home." Olivia smiled back at Ethan before kissing him again.

"You okay?" Ethan took notice of the bothered expression on his wife's face.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Olivia insisted. She didn't want to make her husband worry. In fact, she was still trying to make sense of everything herself.

"You need anything?" He started to get up from the couch, but Olivia stopped him.

"No, I'm okay." She leaned into him and he held her close. She just wanted to be in his arms right now. Nothing else really mattered.

"Long day at work?" He asked.

"Yeah." Olivia replied. She snuggled in closer to him.

"I got a little glimpse of you on TV."

"You did?" Olivia said looking up at him.

"Yep you looked so cute up there. It reminded me of when I saw you do your first press conference. I was so proud of you. I couldn't believe the woman on my screen was my wife. I'm a lucky man."

"I'm a lucky woman." Olivia replied, kissing him.

"Well, better get on to the bed." He yawned a bit. Olivia could tell that Ethan was really tired.

"Alright let's go." Olivia said as the two got up and went upstairs to their room. Olivia walked into the bathroom and started up the tub. She thought a bath would help ease her mind. She lit a few candles and started to undress. Everything that happened kept replaying over in her head. Suddenly she felt another pair of hands around her.

"No stop it!" Olivia pushed away terrified.

"I thought you needed some help?" She turned around seeing her husband's confused face. Olivia gave sigh of relief and a kick to herself that she acted that way.

"I guess I'll leave you…" Ethan started to walk out.

"Don't go. I'm sorry," She walked over to him. "You scared me for a second that's all. Why don't you join me?"

"You sure?" Ethan asked.

"Positive." Olivia whispered into his ear like he liked it.

"Then I'd love to." Ethan said as he kissed her lips. Olivia unbuckled his belt as he took off his shirt. He picked her up quickly and carried her to the tub. Ethan began to pull down her panties while kissing her back as Olivia turned off the water. She felt his hand play slowly with her clit as she held on the side of the tub trying to keep herself together.

"Get in baby." He spanked her rear and Olivia climbed in like she was told. Ethan followed in behind her and started bathing his wife. Olivia was enjoying her husband's hands on her. She leaned back enjoying them along with the warm water and Cherry blossom candles forgetting everything else that took place that evening.

"Everything okay?" Ethan asked her again.

"Yeah…I just needed that." Olivia turned over and kissed his lips. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," He smiled sitting up. They rinsed each other off and went on to bed. Though sleep came quickly to her husband Olivia was still up processing the events that had occurred during the evening. She was so confused. What on earth possessed Fitz to do that to her? She did smell a little liquor on his breath so maybe that was the cause of his actions. Even still that was no excuse for what he had done.

Olivia clutched on to her sleeping husband a bit tighter. She hoped all these feelings would go away in the morning. Then slowly she herself drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Olivia still couldn't get over what had happened at the Constitution room. Fitz apologized for it, but even thinking about it made her feel so uncomfortable. What happened kept replaying over and over in her mind, and with every replay, Olivia grew more angry and disgusted with Fitz. Who did he think he was putting his hands on her like that?

"You okay?" Olivia was pulled out her thoughts by her husband's question. He had just gotten out of the shower.

"Yeah," Olivia said. "I think so."

"You sure?" Ethan walked over and sat beside her on the bed.

"I see you haven't even gotten dressed for work." Olivia hadn't even noticed that she was still dressed in her robe until her husband had brought it up. Even her hair wasn't fixed up yet.

"Oh, yeah…" Olivia said, realizing her state.

"You want me to call the doctor to see what's wrong?" Ethan suggested. "I know you didn't go in yesterday because you seemed out of it." Olivia had tossed and turned all that night coupled with a few nightmares. She didn't even have the energy to go into work. All she wanted to do was recapture the sleep she had lost and ease her nerves.

"No, that's okay," Olivia assured him. "I think I just needed to rest a bit yesterday. We've been very busy lately since we had to get The President's Speech prepared and such."

"Alright, well I'm going to go on to work. You call me if you need anything." He kissed her and went to get dressed. Olivia thought about telling him what happened but decided against it. Her husband's first response would be to go have a "talk" with Fitz and that's what she DIDN'T need at the moment. Maybe she was just overreacting to everything. She debated over and over but decided to go on to work. She fixed herself up quickly and went on to the White House.

It felt so strange coming in. She had only been absent for a day, but everything just seemed so different. The whole atmosphere seemed to have shifted. She walked into her office and got briefed by her aides about everything. Thankfully nothing major happened yesterday while she was out.

"Mrs. Daniels, there is a meeting with the President's advisors today," one of her aides mentioned.

"Oh…there is?" Olivia remembered she had to go to those. "Uh, do me a favor. Please go as my stand-in for now. Take down all the details for me, please." She said.

"Yes ma'am." The Aide went off to do as Olivia ordered her to.

Olivia didn't want to be in the same room as Fitz right. She just couldn't look at him right now. Her mind kept going back to the Constitution Room. Olivia kept herself busy, hoping that work would distract her from thinking about it. It started out successfully enough, and it helped that she had gotten through most of her workday without seeing Fitz once. But as soon as she was on her way to a special meeting with Cyrus later on that day, she abruptly heard someone call her name.

"Olivia?" His voice alone made her shudder. She pretended not to hear him and instead kept walking towards the meeting room.

"Olivia!?" The voice got louder and even though she sped up walking, the voice sounded like it was getting closer to her.

"Olivia ,did you hear me?" Feeling a sudden tight tug on her arm, Olivia spun around to and found herself staring into Fitz's face.

"May I help you, Mr. President?" Olivia asked, still trying to get away from him. But Fitz wouldn't let her leave.

"Olivia," Fitz started. "Please…"

"What do you want?" She looked at him harshly, exasperation in her expression.

"I just hadn't seen you all day," Fitz explained. "And you were out yesterday…" He had gotten worried when Olivia hadn't come into work the other day. She left out so fast from the chambers he didn't know where she had gone.

"Well, now you've seen me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go on to this meeting with Cyrus." Olivia tried to pull away but Fitz stopped her once more.

"What's gotten in to you?" Fitz asked her, concerned.

"Just please stay away from me right now." Olivia was trying to keep herself from going off on him. He couldn't really be THAT dense.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" For the life of him, Fitz couldn't understand what she was so upset about.

"What's wrong? Two days ago, I got felt up by my BOSS, the President of the United States! So forgive me if you're the last person I want be around right now, President Grant." Olivia kept her voice low as she spoke, but her words were cold.

"Now again, I have a meeting to get to. Excuse me." Finally breaking free of Fitz's grip, Olivia stormed off hurriedly.

She might as well have slapped Fitz in the face just then. The look she'd had in her eyes, the chill that had been present in her voice… both had pierced Fitz like a stake to the heart. Olivia was so angry with him to the point where she didn't want to even be around him. He wanted to go over and just talk to her again, but he stopped himself.

_Maybe she just needs a little time, _Fitz thought, _to get herself together._ So he was just going to respect her wishes and leave his beloved be. For now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: First of all. Thank you everyone who has been enjoying the story. I've been getting some really great feedback and I'm very humbled by it all. It's nice to see people enjoy reading as I do writing it, writer's block and all. Lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy continue to enjoy it.**

Chapter 9

Olivia was certainly learning that time didn't heal all wounds right now. She hadn't been around Fitz since they had spoken in the hallway several days ago. During that time away from him, however, Olivia went back in her head, revisiting her memories to see if she might notice any signs of him being that way before; and in doing so, she realized some things. Fitz had always wanted to be alone with her, whether it was for business or for dinner. She also recalled how he seemed to have an annoyed expression on his face noticed whenever she happened to mention her husband.

All these signals Olivia had missed or simply ignored in the past suddenly became so much clearer, and that wasn't helping Fitz's case with her, either. Instead of moving past his coming on to her and letting bygones be bygones, Olivia was all but afraid to be alone with Fitz now. Just then, Cyrus entered her office, pulling Olivia out of her thought process.

"Hey," Cyrus said, "Fitz needs to see you for a moment in the Oval Office." Olivia cringed at the thought. She had done so good avoiding him for the past few days.

"Okay…" Olivia replied, taking in a deep breath. She walked to the Oval Office, dreading each step as she got closer and closer to it. When she finally reached the door, Olivia hesitated for a moment before knocking.

"Yes?" She heard Fitz call out. "Who is it?"

"It's Olivia," she replied.

"Come on in!" Fitz called back, and Olivia opened the door and stepped inside. Fitz was sitting at his desk going over some papers. He peeked up from his work and gave her a smile when she entered.

"Close the door," Fitz told her. "I made sure nobody could disturb us."

"Alright…" Olivia said, closing the door behind her. She sat down on the sofa in the center of the Oval Office, trying her best not to look at him. Fitz didn't like this at all. He could easily see that Olivia was still a bit nervous around him right now.

"What's going on with you?" He asked rising up from the desk and walking over to sit beside her on the sofa.

"Nothing…" Olivia replied. She scooted away to the far end of the sofa as Fitz approached her. Fitz was starting to get pissed off. It was just like the first night the two had had dinner together; it was as though Olivia was scared of him.

"What did you need to discuss with me?" A deep breath slipped out from between her lips. She just wanted this to be over with soon so she could leave.

"You don't look good," Fitz remarked. "Are you running a fever?" Fitz tried to caress her forehead but Olivia quickly pushed his hand away. It was hard enough being in the same room alone with Fitz. She sure as hell didn't want him touching her.

"Maybe…I'm not feeling well." Olivia was thinking of any possible excuse she could come up with to get out of there. "Perhaps I should go home early…"

"Let me take you to the medical unit." Fitz suggested.

"No, thank you. If there's nothing else we need to discuss, Mr. President, I'll leave," Olivia said. "I have a lot of work to finish, sir." She started to get up but Fitz grabbed her arm.

"Let me go," Olivia cautioned him.

"Why are you acting like this?" Fitz asked, confused. Olivia glanced over at him, one eyebrow raised. He couldn't be THAT stupid. Had he already forgotten what he had done to her? This had been eating up at her this entire time…and yet he had forgotten?!

"Oh I don't know. Hmm…let's see here," Olivia said sarcastically, pretending to be thinking hard. "A few days ago, in the Constitution room…you groped me."

"Groped you?" Fitz repeated. "Olivia…I told you that was an accident." Admittedly Fitz hadn't been able to help himself. Olivia had looked REALLY good that day. Even though the fabric if her outfit had been a barrier to him, he had still been able to get a good feel of her.

"No…that wasn't an accident. You had no right putting your hands on me like that, not to mention you almost kissed my neck!" Again, Olivia tried to get away from him, but Fitz pulled her in closer to him.

"Olivia, I told you I was sorry about what happened," Fitz said. "I didn't mean to hurt you." In his head, Fitz scolded himself big time right now. The last thing he wanted was his dear Olivia afraid of him.

"I don't know what possessed you to think that you could do something like that and that that be okay," Olivia started, finally breaking free of Fitz's grasp. "But don't you EVER put your damn hands on me like that again."

"I said I was sorry," Fitz replied. He felt his anger starting to rise. He loved Olivia but NOBODY spoke to him like that.

"Well sorry doesn't fix everything now does it?" With a huff, Olivia turned away from him, preparing to leave before Fitz grabbed her again for the umpteenth time.

"You forgot who I amm didn't you? I'm the President of the United States, and you will NOT address me in that manner."

"Very well then, President Grant. In the Future, please do not touch me like that again, because if you do, I WILL slap you." She tried to pull away from him to no avail.

"You're threatening me with violence right now?" Fitz asked, incredulous.

"You're got damn right I am. I don't like being violated on my damn job. I don't give a damn who the boss is. Now, for the last time, get your got damn hands off me." She kept trying to break free of Fitz's grasp, but he refused to let her go. She was a mix of anger, frustration, and a perhaps even a little fear.

"Now you listen to me," Fitz's grip upon her tightened, and he looked Olivia dead in the eye. He was tired of playing Mr. Nice Guy with her. All this waiting and pussyfooting around her hadn't gotten him anywhere. "Nobody orders me around, and if I want something, I WILL get it. This means you."

"ME!?" Olivia yelled, taking offense. Who the hell did he think he was? She wasn't anybody's property, and she damn sure didn't belong to anybody.

"Olivia look," Fitz began, toning things down slightly. "I must confess- I've wanted you since the first day I met you, and part of me feels like you've always wanted me, too."

"No I don't!" Olivia objected, trying and failing still to break away from Fitz. Fitz chuckled, an almost sinister chuckle.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. I understand. I was fighting it, too, but I can't anymore. It'll be okay. This will be our little secret. Nobody will know. Not Mellie, not Ethan. Nobody will know what happens between us." He pressed her against his desk. He had been dreaming of doing her right there in the Oval Office ever since the day of his Inauguration.

"Stop this!" Olivia fought as hard as she could against Fitz, but he wouldn't let her go.

"You know you want this as much as I do, Liv. There's no need to fight it." He put a hand up her dress.

"I'm married!" Olivia cried out, but Fitz put a hand over her mouth.

"So am I. What's the point? It's okay, Liv, you don't have to pretend with me. I'm here for you." He kissed her lips. They were sweeter than he'd ever imagined them to be. Olivia reached out for something, anything that might help her get away from him. She grabbed a fistful of the papers he'd had on his desk and threw them right into Fitz's face.

"Hey!" Fitz shouted, but it was just enough to get him to loosen his grip upon her. Breaking free, Olivia ran out of the Oval Office as fast as she could.

"Olivia, get back here!" She heard Fitz call after her, but she kept moving. Olivia didn't stop running until she had reached her own office, and once she was there she immediately locked the door behind her.

"Oh, my God…" Olivia muttered. Taking deep breaths, she tried to gather herself and her thoughts. She leaned over on her desk feeling a deep pain in the pit of her stomach. Her breathing began to turn into dry heaving

"Oh My…." Olivia grabbed her garbage can and threw up in it. Her nerves had never been this bad before. She had to get out of the White House before Fitz came in her office. She grabbed her things, looked down the hall and, after not seeing him anywhere and assuming that the coast was clear, she did her best to sneak out.

"Hey, Livvie!" Olivia jumped at the sound of her name being called. Turning around, she let out a huge sigh of relief upon seeing who it was.

"Ethan…" She practically collapsed into her husband's arms.

"Hey there, what's wrong?" Ethan asked noticing his wife's uneasiness.

"I don't feel good" was all Olivia told him. She knew how her husband could be, and that he has a bit of a temper, especially when it came to things involving her. The last thing she needed was Ethan getting into a fist fight with the president.

"Cyrus told me you didn't seem well. So I came up here to get you."

"Cyrus told you?" Olivia repeated.

"Yeah, I had been dropping something off from the Pentagon at the time, and then Cyrus told me that you didn't seem to be feeling well. Now, what have I told you about working when you're sick?"

"I'm sorry…" Olivia was honestly just glad that Ethan was there with her now. He always made her feel safe and secure.

"You didn't have to leave work, did you?" Olivia asked, suddenly concerned that she'd interrupted his day.

"It's fine," Ethan insisted. "I had planned on leaving a little early today, anyway. Now, then I got you an appointment. Thankfully the office wasn't too busy today, so they were able to fit you right in."

"Oh, Ethan. There's no need for that," Olivia assured him. She just wanted to go home and clear her head. She knew once she was back at home, she'd start feeling better immediately. Right now, she didn't want to be in the same building with Fitz.

"Of course there is," Ethan replied. "You haven't been in the best health for a few days now, and we need to make sure nothing serious is going on. I already told Cyrus that you were taking the rest of the day off, so don't worry about that."

"Alright, fine," Olivia gave in, not wanting to argue with her husband. Truthfully, she was just glad she was leaving the White House. The two went to the doctor and waited in the examination room after a nurse had taken Olivia's vitals.

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong." Olivia insisted once more.

"We're just checking. Remember when you caught that stomach virus while we were overseas that one time?" Ethan reminded her. "We caught it in time, so you were able to get better quicker."

"Yeah…" Olivia replied. Just then, the doctor came in.

"Hello, General and Mrs. Daniels," the doctor greeted them. "We got the results back from your early tests and I have some wonderful news for you both."

"Wonderful news?" Olivia asked the doctor, a little confused.

"You're pregnant, Mrs. Daniels." Both she and Ethan's eyes lit up upon hearing those words.

"A baby?!" Olivia remarked, clutching her stomach. So that's what had really been upsetting her on top of Fitz. She had known that she was late on her period, but she had chalked that up as being due to all the stress she'd had at her job.

"Yes," the doctor replied. "You're only two weeks along, so nothing's showing much just yet. We'll set up an Ultrasound for you soon enough."

"Thank you, Doctor." Ethan smiled, then kissed his wife and rubbed her belly. They had just talked about finally starting a family and now here it was and Olivia was expecting.

"I can't believe this…" Olivia was still in shock behind the news. "A baby…" She smiled to herself as her husband held her close.

"Now Mrs. Daniels," the doctor interrupted, "We noticed something else while we were running our tests on you." Olivia suddenly grew worried

"Is the baby okay?" She felt compelled to ask.

"The baby is fine," the doctor replied, "but it seems like your blood pressure was up a bit."

"I don't understand," Olivia said. "I'm a healthy person for the most part."

"Well, raised blood pressure usually is a result of high stress levels. Have you been under any additional stress lately, from home or from work perhaps?"

"My wife works for the White House," Ethan pointed out. "So that could be it."

"Well I hate to suggest this," the doctor stated, "but you might want to reduce your workload. If your stress levels continue to remain as high as they are now, you'll be at serious risk of a miscarriage."

"Oh my goodness," Olivia said. Her job definitely wasn't worth losing her baby.

"Now, I'm not saying you have to quit your job," the doctor continued. "but you should be careful about your stress load. Also, I will provide you with a list of foods you should restrict or limit during your pregnancy."

"I will. Thank you, Doctor," Olivia said. The doctor nodded and left them behind in the room. Olivia climbed out of her hospital gown and redressed.

"A baby," Ethan said, as he helped his wife with her dress and coat. "I can't believe it."

"I can't, either," Olivia replied, holding him close.

"That big house is going to get a bit busy about nine months from now. We might miss the quiet every now and then." Olivia laughed.

"Well I can't wait for the baby to get here," she remarked. "And they can be loud as they want whenever YOU watch them."

"Hey!" Ethan said, making his wife laugh as she kissed his lips. With that, the two left out of the room and the doctor's office.

Olivia felt like she was on cloud nine the entire trip back. She couldn't help but rub her stomach thinking about her future child. Would it be a boy or a girl? She wondered. Would it look more like her or Ethan? So many thoughts were swirling around in her head.

"What if we ended up having twins?" Olivia asked Ethan as the thought crossed her mind.

"Then we REALLY won't get any sleep for a while." Ethan said with a laugh, as he pulled up into the driveway and put the car in park. Before Olivia could even get out of the car he had already made his way to the passenger side to help her get out the car.

"I'm not that far along yet," Olivia teased him.

"I know," Ethan said. "I'm just getting into the habit now so that I'm ready when you ARE that far." He said as they walked inside the house.

"I'll start on dinner," Ethan told Olivia, kissing her as they entered the house. "You just put on something more comfortable."

"Alright," Olivia replied, proceeding upstairs to their bedroom. She changed out of her work clothes and into a house dress, then returned downstairs only to be hit with a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen.

"That smells good," Olivia said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Dinner will be ready in a little bit," Ethan told her. Ethan was very attentive to his pregnant wife.

"Now, the doctor said you'll have to make sure your diet is good, so I'm fixing you some veggies. Also, you're going to have to get rid of the coffee."

"I'm going to die…" Olivia remarked, making her husband chuckle.

"You'll be fine, you caffeine addict." He laid down the plate of food he had prepared for her before her. Olivia thanked him before diving into her dinner.

"Now, let me know when you start getting those crazy cravings, so I can prepare for that." He said.

"Speaking of Cravings," Olivia started, "do we have any Cheesecake?" Ethan laughed.

"Actually, there is some in the fridge." He replied.

"You know…I've been thinking…" Olivia said between bites. Having fixed a plate for himself, Ethan joined her at the kitchen table.

"Thinking about what?"

"I think I might leave the White House." Ethan looked up at his wife when she said that.

"Babe, the doctor said you didn't have to if you didn't want to…"

"I was thinking about this before I found out I was pregnant," Olivia insisted. "I don't know. I just…don't want to be there anymore." Olivia didn't want her husband to know that she was being sexually harassed by the President. That would just cause problems all around.

"Well, that's up to you, Liv. I mean…I'm a General now, so you don't have to worry about health insurance and we're not struggling or anything so…If you make the decision to leave, it's all good on my end. I can more than take care of us," Ethan concluded with a smile.

"I know." Olivia caressed his hand and returned her husband's smile. "That's why I'm glad I married you. Now, I don't want to be a stay at home mom. I want to have my own business."

"Aw, I was hoping you decided to be a little Joan Cleaver." Ethan joked. Olivia shoved him, making him laugh.

"Anyways, I was thinking about a Crisis Management firm," Olivia continued, "since I have so much experience in that."

"Sounds good to me," Ethan said. "Do you know what you're going to name it? Is it just going to be you?"

"No," Olivia replied. "I already have an idea of who I'm going to hire to run it with me. Also, I have thought about calling it Pope and Associates."

"Pope? That hasn't been your last name in, let's see,10 years?" Olivia chuckled at her husband's remark.

"I'm using my maiden name since my wonderful husband is a General and I'd prefer to keep things on a low profile, somewhat anyway," Olivia explained

"Ah that makes sense." Ethan said.

The two continued to talk, preparing for the arrival of their unborn child and Olivia's working future, when they suddenly heard the front door open. Looking towards the kitchen doorway, they saw that Huck had returned for the evening.

"Hey, there," Ethan said to him. "You're just in time for dinner."

"Thanks man." Huck replied, joining them at the kitchen table.

"How did the job hunting go today?" Olivia asked him.

"Not too good, I'm afraid." Huck sighed.

"You'll find something," Ethan assured him. "The economy isn't exactly the best right now."

"Yeah you're right," Huck agreed.

"I think I can get him a position." Olivia said abruptly, grabbing both Huck and Ethan's attention.

"What do you mean?" Huck asked her.

"Well, some things have come up," Olivia began. "I'm going to be leaving my position at the White House soon to start my own crisis management firm, and Huck, I want you to be my first associate. Your skills are too good for them to let go to waste."

"I'd be honored." Huck was a bit taken aback by her offer.

"Hey, this is working out good already," Ethan remarked. "Plus, you can also make sure Olivia doesn't overwork herself."

"Hey!" Olivia said.

"What happened?" Huck asked, confused.

"Ethan and I went to the doctor today," Olivia shared with him. "Turns out, I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations, you guys," Huck said, genuinely happy for his friends.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled.

"Yeah. Now, like I was saying, Huck, you make sure she doesn't overwork herself." Olivia rolled her eyes as her husband kissed her cheek.

"I will," Huck assured him. "I promise."

"Well, I think this calls for a toast to new beginnings all around. Ethan nodded and went to get glasses and sparkling cider for everyone, forgoing the alcohol because of his wife's state. He filled up all of the glasses, and Olivia raised hers along with Huck's. "New baby and new business."

"Cheers." The three clinked their glasses, excited and hopeful about the promise of the future.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I am SOO sorry for this late update. I had some issues and wasn't able to upload it like I had wanted to. Thank you to all the new readers and all the old ones who keep putting up with me. Hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 10

Olivia was beaming as she entered the White House, rubbing her belly the whole time she walked down the hallways. She was still taking in the fact that she and Ethan were about to have a baby. It was so exciting. They had held off from even trying for so long because they had often moved around so much; but now that the both of them had some stability in their lives, they felt the time was finally right to work towards building a family.

"Hello Olivia." The sudden abrupt sound of her name pulled Olivia out of her thoughts and, because she didn't immediately recognize the voice, she grew anxious. Turning around pensively to see who had called her, she was relieved to see it was only Cyrus.

"Hey there," Olivia greeted him with a smile. "What do we have on our plate today?"

"Well," Cyrus began, "you know Fitz has that big convention coming. So we'll up so we need you to go over his speech with him."

"Oh," Olivia replied. "Right." She still wasn't sure she could feel safe being left alone with the president. How Fitz reacted to her yesterday creeped her out, and She was still angry he'd had the nerve to think he OWNED her. Her marriage was not like his and Mellie; unlike them, she actually loved her husband and they weren't faking for the public. She recalled her doctor's warning that she needed to keep her stress levels in check, however, and Olivia calmed herself down before she got worked up all over again.

"You okay Liv?" Cyrus asked, a concerned look on her face. "I remember you were sick the other day."

"Oh yeah," Olivia replied, returning her attention back to Cyrus. "I forgot to mention that. Ethan took me to the doctor yesterday. Turns out I'm pregnant."

"What? Congratulations, Liv!" Cyrus said.

"Thank you." Olivia beamed.

"Do you know your due date yet?" Cyrus asked

"Not yet. I will soon though."

"Alright," Cyrus said. "Well once you do, don't forget to let us know so we can make the proper arrangements and be prepared for you to go on Maternity Leave."

"I sure will." Thought she had already made up her mind about quitting her job at the White House, she still didn't know how she would break that news to Cyrus. Cyrus had been a great friend and mentor to her. Then again, she could easily say that the baby was her motivation for stepping down. This would be her first child after all, and the last thing Olivia wanted was a hectic schedule that interfered with the time she was able to spend with her first baby.

Saying goodbye to Cyrus, Olivia left him behind in the hallway as she continued towards her office, smiling to herself and rubbing her stomach once more. She almost thought she felt the baby kicking inside of her; and though she was certain it was just in her head, she didn't mind it one bit. They would go back for the ultrasound in about two weeks. Olivia couldn't wait to meet her new baby. In fact, already, the big topic between she and Ethan at breakfast that morning, had been deciding upon a name for their unborn.

Upon entering her office, Olivia sat down at her desk. She decided to come up with some talking points with which she could begin writing Fitz's speech for him. Then, she would make sure to have Cyrus in the room when she went over the speech with him. It would be simple enough for her. All three of them could go over everything.

While she was busy at work, the door to her office suddenly opened and closed. Looking up from her work, Olivia was filled with horror at the figure standing there in front of her. Fitz gave her the smile of a predator. She heard the lock on the door "click" behind him.

"Hey, Livvie," Fitz said as he approached Olivia's desk. She rose up out of her seat immediately, her eyes scanning the room for somewhere to run. Her office wasn't that big, so if she wasn't careful, she could easily bump right into Fitz.

"Look, I just want to talk," Fitz insisted. "Nothing serious." Olivia knew that was a lie. She had to get out of here. She was scared not only for herself, but for the life growing inside her, as well. If Fitz so much as tried to throw her around, she would be in big trouble.

"I-I finished up the talking points for your speech," she stammered, pointing to the sheet of paper that was resting on her desk. "You can just grab it and I'll meet you in the Oval Office."

"We can go over it in here." Fitz replied, moving in closer to her.

"Well, I wanted Cyrus to join us as we were going over everything." As she talked, Olivia slowly moved further and further away from Fitz, and more and more towards her locked office door. She had to calculate her moves carefully. The slightest misstep would be her undoing.

"He can do that, too." Fitz moved whenever Olivia did, stalking her around the room like a panther waiting to pounce at the slightest moment of weakness.

"Don't hurt me!" Olivia shouted, her paranoia made vocal now.

"Liv," The most apologetic expression the President could muster found its way onto the predator's face. "I love you and I'm so sorry I scared you yesterday. I should have had better control over myself, it just… Whenever I'm with you… I don't know. I can't explain it. My head gets clouded and I just can't help myself."

"I'm married." Olivia reminded him defiantly, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"So am I," Fitz replied. "but you know as good as I do that my marriage is dead. If I had met you earlier, Liv, you can best believe you would be the First Lady right now."

"I don't love you, I love my husband." Olivia said.

"Olivia…it's just the two of us here. You don't have to feel like you need to lie. I watched you while we were on the campaign trail. Even now, I can recall how lonely and miserable you looked.

"Your husband, he's a soldier, isn't he? So when he's out on duty, he's far away…he leaves you all alone, all by yourself. You don't have to be like that anymore. I'll never abandon you, Olivia. I'll be by your side till the end of my days."

"What part of 'I don't love you' do you not get?!" Olivia shouted.

"I love Ethan. We're happy. We're not like you and Mellie. Never have been and I pray to GOD we never will be. Just stop this!" Olivia was at her wit's end right now.

"Liv, don't do this to me," Fitz was pleading now, trying to get his dear love to get over her fright. "You're the only thing that kept me going through the campaign. I knew that I could always lean on you for support. You, more than anybody else, are the reason I'm here now as the President. You're more important to me than anyone else. All I want is for us to be together. I understand you're scared of the possible uproar this might cause. But if we just give it a try, I'm sure I can make you the happiest woman on earth."

All Fitz wanted was for Olivia to accept him and just be patient. That's all she had to do, and everything else, Fitz would take care of. He could get rid of Mellie and help her get rid of Ethan. And then, finally, most important of all, he would make her his wife. He had already formulated the plan in his head. All that was left, all that was needed to put everything in motion…was for Olivia to come to him.

"I can't believe this…" Olivia said. Her emotions were a mix of livid and pure confusion. How delusional was he? He was really planning THEIR future together?! In her mind, Olivia replayed as many moments as she could, wondering what in the hell she did to give Fitz even the slightest impression that she seemed interested in him.

"Believe it," Fitz insisted. "I love you, Olivia Daniels." Fitz approached Olivia and tried to reach for her, but Olivia slipped away from him.

"Are you just not computing of something? I don't love you!" She yelled angrily.

"I don't know what was going on in your head that made you think we were anything more than boss and employee, because we are not! Yes, of course, I supported you on the campaign. But that's because I was doing my job!"

"Don't you dare reduce me as your JOB!" Fitz barked back at her. He felt himself starting to get angry. Fitz NEVER poured his heart out to anyone, yet he had done that very thing for her just now. He was willing to risk media scandal, scandal that might jeopardize his very stake in the Office he had fought so hard to acquire for Olivia… and she was rejecting him?!

"You listen to me and listen good," Olivia said, making herself loud and clear. "I am not yours! I don't love you and never have! Maybe I saw you as a friend. MAYBE, but never as a lover! NEVER! I have a lover, and his name is Ethan Daniels, who, by the way since you seem to keep forgetting, I'm married to! I'm not some whore that's going to throw away her marriage for someone like you!"

As she fired off her tirade, Olivia could feel her stomach acting up. She couldn't be yelling and screaming at people while she was with child. Her doctor already warned her about doing that.

"Olivia, are you alright?" Fitz asked. He had seen a sickly expression cross Olivia's face briefly and he worried she might be ill.

"You stay away from me." Olivia raised a hand up to keep him away from her as she gathered herself, even as Fitz tried to close the distance between them.

"Olivia, you don't seem well at all. Let me help you if you're sick," Fitz pleaded again, continuing to move closer and closer to her.

"I SAID, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Olivia backed up to the wall, still struggling to regain her strength.

"You know what?! I can't do this." She barely got the words out between ragged breaths.

"I'm putting in my resignation. I'll be out before the end of the week. Please grab your speech and leave." Her final words seemed to give Olivia some of her bearings back and she began making her way to the office door.

"Don't do this, Olivia," Fitz said, rushing to beat Olivia to the door. However, she was too quick and managed to get the door opened before Fitz could stop her.

"I said Goodbye, President Grant," Olivia said, holding the door open for him. Fitz balled his fists. So badly, he wanted to slam the door shut and throw Olivia onto her desk. But there was a time and a place for that, and he accepted that he had lost this round. He went over to the desk and grabbed his speech before heading back to the door. Olivia was holding the door open from the outside now ensuring that Fitz couldn't force her back into the room. Once he had reached the doorway, Fitz brought his face close to hers and looked Olivia dead in the eyes.

"This isn't over," He growled. And with that, he stormed off down the hallway. Taking in a deep breath, Olivia went back into her office, closing the door behind her and locking it. As she sat down in the chair at her desk and caressed her womb, she shook her head at everything that had just happened in a matter of minutes. She had to quit, it was no question about it. Messing with Fitz would cause her to have a miscarriage and goodness knows what else that crazy bastard might try to do to her.

Her phone rang, pulling her out of her thoughts, and she immediately answered it.

"Hello? This is Olivia Daniels." She said trying to keep a professional tone in her voice.

"Hey, beautiful," She smiled hearing her husband's voice.

"Hi honey! How are you?" Sometimes she swore Ethan had some kind of radar or something. It seemed like he always knew to reach her when she was upset about something.

"I'm good. I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch today?" He asked.

"I would love to." Lunch would provide the perfect opportunity for Olivia to tell Ethan that she was quitting her job. She took comfort in the fact that she would certainly have his support.

"Great! I'll meet you at our spot in a few minutes."

"You got it." Olivia replied, hanging up. She allowed herself a moment to take in a few more breaths, then grabbed her purse from off of her desk. She hoped Fitz wasn't lurking outside her office. She turned the knob slowly and peeked out into the hallway. It was sad, she thought, that she had to look out her own office to make sure a mad president was nowhere to be found. Upon seeing the cost was clear, Olivia left her office, locking it up behind her before she headed out of the White House to meet her husband at the Café.

She arrived shortly and, seeing that Ethan hadn't gotten there yet, too a seat at one of the outdoor tables. The waitress came by and laid down two menus at her table. Olivia was just about to send her husband a text to let him know she was already there when he walked right up to her table.

"Hey, there," He said, kissing his wife before taking the seat across from her.

"Hi." Olivia said Ethan wasn't even fully in his chair before she continued, "I have something to tell you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

From the other side of the table, Ethan sized up the expression on his wife's face. He was anxious to hear the news she had to share with him.

"Okay babe," Ethan started, his eyebrow raised, "what's up?"

"Well…." Olivia abruptly stopped herself before she let any further words spill out of her mouth. Did she really want to tell Ethan about what had happened between her and Fitz? More importantly, how would her husband react if she did?

"Well?" she heard Ethan say, pulling her out of her train of thought.

"As of today, I'm resigning from the White House," Olivia said, getting the words out quickly before she could say anything more. She just didn't feel the time was right to tell Ethan yet.

"Wow. How do you feel?" Ethan had known how much his wife loved her job at the white House, from the first day she had started working there. These days, though, it almost seemed she dreaded to him as though she dreaded going to work.

"Relieved," Olivia admitted. "The doctor was right - no job is worth my health or our unborn baby."

"Boy, they're going to miss you." Ethan said.

"Yeah" Olivia agreed, "but that's life."

"Indeed it is." He reached across the table, taking his wife's hand in his and rubbing it reassuringly. They continued their conversation after ordering their lunches.

"So besides resigning, did anything else happen today?" Ethan asked.

Sipping her tea slowly, Olivia looked over the teacup at her husband. Was now the time? Did she really want to tell Ethan the REAL reason she had wanted to resign? She played out the whole scenario in her head.

_Ethan, the president came into my office today and told me he that he's madly in love with me. Also he's tried to force himself on me on two separate occasions. _

She imagined Ethan rising out of his seat immediately and heading straight for the White House before she could even tell him to stop. Fitz wouldn't be such the alpha male once Ethan, confronted him; her husband knew how to put the fear of God into anyone who made him angry, Lord forbid if they so much as harmed his Olivia. The image of her husband beating the living hell out of Fitz in the Oval Office made her chuckle.

As satisfying as she imagined it might be however, the last thing she wanted to see was her husband in Jail for trying to kill the President. It seemed that Fitz just wasn't worth the trouble, no matter how badly he may have deserved it.

"Olivia?" The sound of Ethan calling her name snapped Olivia out of her thoughts once again. Refocusing her attention on her husband, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Not much," Olivia finally said. "I just had a little meeting with President Grant for his speech. It went better than I expected it to." It wasn't the whole truth, Olivia thought to herself, but it was enough. She didn't like lying to Ethan, and truth be told, it wouldn't have helped her much anyway since Ethan seemed to always be able to tell when she wasn't telling him everything.

"You sure that's all that happened?" Ethan asked. Lately, his wife had been act a bit strange. It was almost as though she was hiding something from him.

"Yeah," Olivia assured him, "that was really it."

"Okay. Good." The waitress returned to the table with lunches at that moment, so Ethan decided to leave it at that.

"So enough about my White House chronicles," Olivia said, eager to change the subject as they started eating. "What's been going on at the Pentagon?"

"Well, you know, we're planning to pull out some more troops overseas," Ethan explained "We're just waiting to see if any fundamentalists are trying to do anything before we start pulling back forces."

"That's understandable," Olivia replied. Ethan suddenly pulled out his phone, then looked up at his wife. g

"Say, are you in a rush to get back?" Ethan asked her.

"I'm quitting," Olivia reminded him. "Why would I be?" Ethan chuckled a bit at that.

"Well, I need to take you somewhere before you go back. If that's okay with you?"

"Sure," Olivia replied. Once they finished their lunches, Ethan took Olivia in his car to the other side of D.C., near the business district.

"No driver today?" Olivia teased him.

"No. I had some things to do today, so I decided to take my own,"

"Ooh, I see." After a while, Ethan pulled them up in front of a tall office building. He walked around to the passenger side and helped his wife out of the car.

"What's this place?" Olivia asked, gazing up at the building.

"You'll see," Ethan insisted. "Come on," He held his wife's hand in his, leading her first into the building and then onto an elevator. He pressed a button to go up.

"You're starting to scare me now," Olivia admitted.

"Oh, come now. Have I ever given you a reason to not trust me in the past?"

"Well you ARE the one in the military," Olivia joked. Not a moment later, the elevator suddenly stopped; they had arrived at their destination.

"Ladies first?" Ethan motioned for Olivia to step out of the elevator first, and the two of them made their way down the short hallway. They reached a door at the end of the hallway, and Ethan held it open for her.

"Okay I'm really confused now," Olivia said stepping into the room. Her eyes wandered all over the vast empty office space and she couldn't help wondering why her husband brought her here.

"Huck!" Ethan called out, his voice echoing in the large room. "Where are you?"

"Right here," Huck replied, stepping out of the shadows. Olivia looked at Huck moticing the gloves on his hands, as well, then back at her husband.

"Um, what's going on?" Olivia asked Ethan.

"Welcome to your New Office," Ethan replied, spreading out his arms before him. Olivia's jaw dropped. She was in complete shock, yet somehow a breathless "What?" managed to escape her lips.

"I had Huck search out all of the available office spaces in and around D.C.," Ethan explained. "This place was at the top of the list."

"I just needed to make sure everything was legit," Huck added.

"Now, the office is in good distance from the political arena of D.C.," Ethan continued," So if some Senator needs something, you can go to and from here with ease. But it's also far enough away where you won't feel like you're up under them."

"Phone reception in this area is great, as well," Huck chimed in again. "Plus, the office is sound proof."

"Wow," Olivia said, her wide eyes looking around. She was still taking it all in.

"We just need your okay," Ethan said, "And the space is yours."

"I love it. It's perfect." Olivia was in total awe right now."

"Then I'll let the building manager know he has a deal," Smiling, Ethan kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Thank you so much," Olivia replied, kissing Ethan back. THIS was what a marriage was about; supporting and helping each other. That was something Fitz would never truly understand. She could hardly contain herself.

"Seriously, what did I do to get you for a husband?"

"Be the best wife ever," Ethan replied with a smile, and the two kissed once more. When they had broken free from their embrace, Ethan checked his watch. "Well, we should be getting back. Huck, you've got things handled from here, right?"

"Setting up everything now," Huck replied with a nod, and with that, he went back to his work in the new office.

"Alright," Ethan said, turning back to his wife, "let's get out of here,"

Once Ethan had dropped her off at the White House, Olivia headed straight for Cyrus's office. The whole way there, she played out in her head the right way she could go about telling him she was resigning.

"Come in," Cyrus called, upon hearing her knock on his office door.

"Hey there," Olivia said, a entering his office. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Cyrus asked.

"Well I've decided that-"

"Oh, please don't tell me you're quitting." Cyrus cut her off. Olivia gave a weak smile and nodded.

"I have to," Olivia explained. "The doctor said I can't have the stress on me or else, I might risk a miscarriage. I mean, I love it here, but…"

"We can make accommodations for you," Cyrus suggested. The last thing he wanted was to have to part ways with his star pupil.

"No, Cyrus. I don't want you all to do that." Olivia insisted. "It's not fair I have to be given kid gloves just because I'm pregnant. I will help you find a replacement, though."

"It won't be the same without you Liv."

"Thanks." Olivia replied, patting Cyrus on the shoulder.

"Boy, he's going to be upset about this, too."

"Who is?" Olivia asked, curious.

"Fitz, of course," Cyrus told her. "He was already in a grumpy mood earlier." Olivia shuttered. She remembered all too well their confrontation in her office earlier that morning, and she wouldn't have been surprised if Fitz's "grumpy mood" was mostly because of that.

"I'll discuss that with him." Olivia assured Cyrus. She already told the President off earlier, and that was enough. Rather than being face to face with him yet again, she figured she would just give her official resignation to the Fitz's secretary.

"Okay." Cyrus said.

"Let me finish up the work I have left, so I can get things set up. See you later, Cyrus." With that, she walked out of Cyrus's office and headed to her own. On the way there, she looked up and was briefly frozen in horror at the sight: Fitz was staring down at her from the balcony, his eyes bearing down upon her like a vulture's. She shook her head, breaking herself out of that trance of terror, and briskly continued towards her office. She was making the right choice to leave this behind. This wasn't the life she wanted to live, much less have to deal with at work on a daily basis.

"Olivia!" Hearing her name called behind her, Olivia turned around to see Fitz's wife, Mellie, walking towards her from the other end of the hallway.

"Oh hello, Mellie," Olivia greeted her. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Cyrus told me the news. So, you're leaving us, huh?"

"Yes I am," Olivia replied. "It's what's best for my baby."

"Well, we're going to miss you around here but I totally understand. Congratulations on your baby! I know you and Ethan are thrilled right now."

"We are," The mere mention of her husband's name helped Olivia to relax again. She recalled how, just the night before, she had fallen asleep in his arms the night before while he rubbed her belly. Everything had felt right in that moment. "We really are."

"Well, I won't hold you up long." Mellie said. "Congratulations again. and I wish you two nothing but the best."

"Thank you Mellie," The two women embraced in a hug before going their separate ways.

As Olivia packed up the things in her office, she considered everything that she was about to leave behind. She hated that she had to leave. Working in the White House had been like a dream come true to her. But that dreamed had turned into a nightmare once the president stopped keeping his hands to himself.

Olivia sighed. Just then, the brand new office that was waiting for her came to mind. That gave her just the motivation she needed to diligently clean out her desk and ultimately prepare for her departure.

* * *

Olivia fixed herself up in the mirror, taking a last look at her appearance. She wore a white pant suit with a light blue shell. She wasn't really showing at the moment, but she knew soon enough she would have to get some maternity clothes.

"Well don't we look nice." Olivia turned around, seeing her husband in the doorway taking in the sight of her as he sipped from a cup of coffee. Ethan had the day off, so he was only wearing some house clothes.

"I have a big day today," Olivia replied.

"I know you do," Ethan said walking over to her. "You excited?"

"You could say that," Olivia smiled as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Now then," Ethan began. "Remember, you're not to overdo it. I got Huck keeping an eye on you for me."

"I promise, I will not over do it," Olivia insisted.

"Also, remember you have an appointment Thursday. Don't try to get out of it,"

"Yes, sir," Olivia said as Ethan handed her briefcase to her .

"Alright, you have a nice first day, babe." He told her.

"I will." And after kissing her husband on the lips, she headed out of the house and to her new Office. She took the elevator up to her floor and upon her arrival, she walked down the hall to the office door, smiling at the words that had been engraved upon it-_"Olivia Pope and Associates."_ As her husband was a General in the Marines, Olivia had opted to use her maiden name, "Pope," for her business, so that the two couldn't be linked back to each other.

After soaking it all in for a moment more, she stepped into her office and immediately went into the conference room, where four people were sitting waiting for her. Huck was one of them, but the other three looked at Olivia with anxious eyes.

"Hello everyone," Olivia greeted them. She took a seat at the head of the conference room table.

"Now then, I bet you are all wondering why I called you here."

"That would be a start," the white man with black hair to her left replied.

"Well," Olivia began, "I have decided to start my own Crisis Management firm and I simply wanted the best people I know to work alongside me. The best being, all of you in this room," Olivia said.

"You want us to work for you?" the redheaded woman to her left asked.

"Yes," Olivia told her."I would."

"Working with Olivia Pope?" A well-groomed Black man in a suit said, rising up from his seat.

"I'm down. When do we get started?"

"Very soon," Olivia informed him. "Are you two in as well?" She looked over in the direction of the other two people seated to her left.

"Of course," The brunette man replied.

"Count me in," The redhead next to him stated.

"Excellent," Olivia said, beaming. "Then Olivia Pope and Associates is officially open for business."


End file.
